La chica de Konoha
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: ¿La primera impresión es la que cuenta? ¿Todo es lo que parece? Sakura era una chica diferente a las demás pero… muy especial. ¿Valoraran los demás su interior? 18 contiene lemmons
1. Capitulo Uno

**D**isclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

**A**unque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas exitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **Gegargas** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo .

**CAPITULO 1**

- Sakura…sabes que te vamos a echar de menos ¿verdad?- me dijo Sora emocionado.

- Igual que yo a vosotros chicos, además… aún faltan varios días para irme- reía ante tamaño espectáculo. Los trabajadores y mejores amigos de mi padre estaban más afectados que mi propio padre.

- No les eches cuenta princesa, esto es lo mejor para ti- a pesar de que a mi padre, Souta, le costaba muchísimo separarse de mi, él entendía que no podía pasar toda mi vida rodeada de chicos maduros, ladrillos y material de construcción.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y a continuación os voy a contar mi historia.

Éramos una familia como otra cualquiera, mis padres Souta y Akemi vivían en una continua luna de miel, solo tenéis que ver el resultado de ese amor, cuatro hijos, uno seguido del otro. Yo era la menor y única chica.

Mi padre tenía una pequeña empresa constructora, que sobre todo se encargaba a reformar viviendas. Con él trabajaban, entre otros, sus mejores amigos, Sora, y Kuno, que eran como otros padres para mí sobre todo desde que el destino, quiso quitarnos al ser más valioso del mundo, mi madre.

Mi madre enfermó, y cuando yo solo contaba con ocho años de edad, se marchó en un viaje sin retorno. Mi padre me contaba para aliviar mi dolor que, un ángel del cielo la había llamado para cuidar de todos nosotros desde otro lugar pero, a pesar de intentar dulcificar la noticia, yo sabía que mi madre había muerto.

Ésta nueva situación cambió mucho las cosas.

Mi padre estaba solo para cuidar a cuatro niños de 11, 10, 9 y 8 años (Itachi, Naruto, Keita y yo) por lo que los amigos de mi padre, se fueron convirtiendo en nuevos miembros de mi familia.

A medida que nos fuimos haciendo mayores, mis hermanos se fueron marchando a la universidad de Tokio, donde tenían becas para estudiar, quedándome cada año un poquito más sola.

Mi padre quería para nosotros un futuro mejor del que él tuvo, aunque repetía una y otra vez que no cambiaría su vida por nada en el mundo. Había tenido a la mejor mujer, hijos y amigos del mundo, y eso lo valía todo.

Mi hermano Itachi fue el primero que se marchó. Iba a estudiar arquitectura, su gran pasión después de los coches. Itachi en la actualidad tiene 22 años y está en su cuarto año de carrera.

Cuando hablaba con él apenas me contaba de su vida universitaria, por lo que supuse que era para no relatarme sus escándalos amorosos, entre otras cosas.

Itachi levantaba pasiones por donde iba y no era para menos. Es un chico fuerte, moreno, con los ojos azabaches y lo mejor de todo era su enorme corazón.

El siguiente fue Naruto. Él eligió ingeniería técnica. Le encantaba las nuevas fuentes de energía y quería especializarse en ello.

A diferencia de Itachi, Naruto era un rubio de ojos azules, y al igual que nuestro hermano mayor no pasaba desapercibido entre las chicas.

El siguiente fue Keita, que se marchó el año anterior. Él al contrario que mis hermanos, rehuía estudiar todo lo que tuviera que ver con construcción, obras y demás, matriculándose en fisioterapia. Le encantaban los deportes.

Keita y yo éramos muy parecidos, excepto por el color de piel que él era muy moreno y mi extraño matiz de cabello el mio era rosado ._. si como chicle y el de el era negros. Ambos teniamos los ojos verde jade.

Por último llegamos a mí.

Era una princesa entre tanto sexo masculino o eso decía mi padre. Por suerte, me enseñaron a valerme por mí misma y nunca me sobreprotegieron.

Los días libres, para sacarme un dinerito extra, trabajaba como mis hermanos, cuando vivían en casa, en la mini empresa familiar.

Venía bien tener a una mujer entre sus filas para hacer las terminaciones de los trabajos que para nada eran fáciles.

La paciencia era una de mis cualidades, aunque tengo mucho carácter. Odio la moda, los vestidos y me encantan los deportes y verlos con mi familia.

Como veis para nada soy una chica típica.

Cada año que uno de mis hermanos se marchaba a la universidad, era más costoso para mi padre. Aunque todos íbamos con becas, ésta solo cubría el pago de la matrícula del año correspondiente y un tercio del pago de la residencia de estudiantes, por tanto el resto corría a cargo de mi padre.

Cuando Keita se marchó, mis hermanos alquilaron un pequeño apartamento en el campus para que fuera más liviana la carga económica.

Aunque mi padre, me ofreció que yo fuera a vivir a una residencia de estudiantes, lo rechacé. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de reunirme con mis hermanos, vivir con ellos como siempre, y no lo iba a desperdiciar.

A mis hermanos también les pareció una buena idea el ir con ellos, supongo que pensarían que así cuidarían de mí, sabiendo perfectamente que finalmente tendría yo que cuidar de ellos.

En pocos días empezaría una nueva vida, y para cuando regresase a casa, cosa que mi padre deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, ya sería toda una abogada.

Un día antes de partir, hice mi maleta. Apenas llevaría una maleta con ropa de diario, algunos libros releídos, pero demasiados importante en mi vida, como "Sentido y Sensibilidad", mi reproductor de música y la foto de mi familia al completo.

Mi padre y los chicos, habían preparado una cena de despedida.

Les pedí que no lo hicieran, odiaba las despedidas aunque se tratasen de pocos días. No cabía duda que los echaría muchísimo de menos.

Cada uno tenía una cualidad diferente: Sora era muy buen consejero, Kuno sabía escuchar, Jiro era capaz de convertir tu peor día en un día normal y por último mi padre… él… era todo amor.

La cena, más que una cena de despedida era una comida de entierro. Todos estaban con las caras largas, ojos tristes e inconscientes pucheros en sus bocas.

- Bueno…al parecer… me vais a hacer irme triste- susurré aunque todos me oyeron.

- No cariño, todos estamos muy contentos por ti, ¿verdad chicos?- intentó simular mi padre, obligándolos a todos a colocar una triste sonrisa en sus bocas- solo que… bueno te vamos a echar mucho de menos

- Voy a estar bien, voy a estar con mis hermanos- dije incrédula por aquel espectáculo- ellos se fueron y no hubo tanta tristeza.

- Ya pero ellos no son nuestra princesa- sonrió Sora.

- Venga chicos, ya está bien de tristeza- mi padre empezó a levantarlos de la silla, si seguían así se llevarían toda la noche auto compadeciéndose- mi niña tiene que descansar, tiene un largo viaje por delante así que…

Por suerte las despedidas fueron rápidas, aunque no menos cargada de sentimientos.

Les prometí que, a pesar de la distancia, nuestra relación seguiría siendo igual, y que hablaríamos por teléfono, ya que ellos las nuevas tecnologías como Internet, no lo manejaban del todo.

Esa noche apenas dormí. Estaba nerviosa, para que nos íbamos a engañar. En pocas horas mi vida cambiaría completamente.

Decían que la mayor permuta que se producía en la vida de una persona, se originaba en el cambio del instituto a la universidad, y sobre todo, cuando tenías que cambiar de residencia. Yo llevaba el pack completo.

En cuanto amaneció me levanté, me di una ducha rápida y bajé a desayunar.

Era el último desayuno antes de mi partida y quería aprovecharlo con mi padre.

Lo hicimos en un silencio cómodo.

Una vez acabado, me ayudó a bajar mi maleta. Él se encargaría de llevarme al aeropuerto de Konoha.

Advirtió a los chicos que no se presentaran para despedirse, con la noche anterior habíamos tenido suficiente. Cumplieron a medias. Pude verlos escondidos esperando a que la camioneta de mi padre desapareciese.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, nos despedimos, aunque ésta vez no pude evitar emocionarme, producto de los nervios y de la melancolía.

- Llámame si me necesitas princesa, y… cuida de esos holgazanes- sonrió con los ojos vidriosos.

- Tranquilo, todo irá bien. Nos vemos en Navidades.-

Tras cruzar la puerta de embarque sentí como una nueva etapa se abría en mi camino. Atrás quedaba la niña para convertirme en mujer. Era ley de vida.

-o -


	2. Capitulo Dos

**D**isclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

**A**unque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas exitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **Gegargas** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo .

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

Me había quedado dormida en mi asiento, cuando sentí una mano que tocaba suavemente mi hombro.

- Señorita, estamos a punto de aterrizar, por favor colóquese el cinturón- me dijo amablemente una azafata.

Solo Sakura Haruno, es decir yo, era capaz de quedarse completamente dormida en un vuelo de apenas tres horas de duración, pero teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior apenas había pegado ojo, mi siesta estaba más que justificada.

Avergonzada, rápidamente me senté correctamente en mi sillón y procedí a abrocharme el cinturón. Las azafatas/os desaparecieron de los pasillos, dirigiéndose a sus zonas, indicándome esta acción, que el aterrizaje era inminente.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos al sentir que el avión viraba hacia la derecha, quedando toda la cabina inclinada. Si, no podía ocultarlo, tenía pánico a los aterrizajes.

Aunque las estadísticas e ingenieros siempre decía que lo más peligroso era el despegue para mi no lo era, o mejor dicho ojos que no ven corazón que no siente, el aterrizaje si lo veía y lo sentía, haciendo que mi estómago subiese a mi garganta.

Cuando el tren de aterrizaje dio en el suelo, no pude evitar suspirar. Lo que me sorprendió que mi compañero de asiento, también lo hiciese, por lo que lo miré, y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Reí para mis adentros, pensando que siempre podía encontrar a alguien peor que yo hasta que su voz estrangulada, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Disculpe señorita, el avión ya ha aterrizado… ¿le importaría soltarme la mano? me la está destrozando- Y… he ahí yo. Los nervios del aterrizaje, me habían hecho agarrarme fuertemente a lo primero que pillé y… fue su mano, la cual ahora estaba amoratada a causa de la gran presión que ejercí sobre ella.

- ¡Dios! Disculpe- mi cara se tornó roja. Había dejado a aquel pobre hombre lisiado para toda la vida.

Cuando las puertas del avión se abrieron, me apresuré a bajar. No quería estar presente cuando las azafatas tuvieran que vendar la mano de aquel pobre hombre, que había servido a mis nervios de pelotita antiestrés.

Mis maletas salieron de las primeras en la cinta transportadora, las tomé y me dirigí a la salida donde supuestamente me esperarían mis hermanos.

Crucé la puerta y no vi a nadie conocido, y sin poder evitarlo me embargó un sentimiento de tristeza, no creía capaces a mis hermanos de olvidarse de mí.

Al momento escuché un grito que me alertó.

- ¡Princesa! – miré para donde provenía esa voz y vi a mis tres hermanos acalorados, correr hasta mi posición. Itachi fue el que gritó.

Sin pensarlo solté mis maletas y salí a correr hasta ellos.

Los cuatro nos fundimos en un caluroso abrazo, riendo y llorando a la vez.

- Mi pequeña Sakura qué guapa estás- me besó Naruto en la cabeza

- Y vosotros chicos estáis tan….tan…impresionantes…- estaban más que eso, estaban buenísimos. A causa de las prácticas de verano, no nos habíamos podido ver desde las navidades pasadas, por tanto iba a hacer casi un año.

- Chicos quitaros, aún no he podido abrazar en condiciones a mi niña- les regañó Keita, que intentaba quitar los brazos de mis hermanos.

Mientras Kei y yo nos fundíamos en un abrazo, Itachi fue a recoger mi maleta y mochila, que estaba en el suelo de la terminal, a causa de mi efusividad.

- ¿Cómo están todos Sakura?- me preguntó Naruto.

- Viejos- reí- No sabéis lo sentimentales que se ponen los hombres a su edad- al decir eso todos rieron- llevan despidiéndose de mi desde el año pasado.

- No es para menos, sabes que eres su niña pequeña- comentó Itachi- o mejor dicho nuestra niña pequeña.

- Nooo- reí- vosotros también no. Soy mayor y no necesito niñeras ¿eh?

- Niñeras no Sakura, pero guardaespaldas…- agregó Kei, mirándome de arriba abajo

- No por favor chicos. Acepté vivir con vosotros porque no sois igual que el "Aquelarre Albañil"- les dije completamente seria- No me defraudéis.

- Tranquila princesa…no será igual- dijo Naruto

- Nada de princesa- le advertí a los tres, señalando con el dedo índice a cada uno- soy Sakura. No quiero que nadie escuche eso.

- La pequeña Haruno ya se está labrando su reputación y aún no ha sido su primer día en la facultad ¿eh?- rió Itachi- Es una auténtica Haruno. Verás cuando la conozcan…

- Eso es otra cosa. Quiero tener amigos por mi misma no por quién soy, por tanto… no quiero que la gente me vea como vuestra hermana- protegida. No diréis nada.

- No Sakura, no puedes pedirnos eso, le hemos hablado a todos de ti- bufó Keita.

- Claro que puedo. Hasta que haga amigas o amigos… nada de decir quién soy- les advertí.

- Amigas, amigas Sakura, nada de amigos- comenzó Itachi.

- Tendré amigos, igual que tenéis vosotros amigas- les miré con picardía

- Nosotros no tenemos amigas- rió Naruto mirando a mis hermanos, que no tardaron en estallar en carcajadas.

- Si, ya lo creo- con esos cuerpos, las chicas se tenía que tirar encima de ellos- igual que yo tampoco he tenido amigos ¿verdad?- reí, pero tras mi comentario la cara mis hermanos perdieron cualquier atisbo de broma, lo que me hizo reír mucho más.

- ¿Dónde quedó esa niña angelical, que adoraba el chocolate y dormir con el pequeño Mofly?- preguntó Itachi emulando tristeza

- Pequeño Ita-kun- me acerqué a él acariciándolo, mi hermano me miró alzando la ceja al ver como lo había llamado- Me sigue encantando el chocolate y ahora…- me mordí el labio- en vez de gustarme dormir con Mofly, pues… me gusta dormir con…

- No lo digas- gritó Keita riéndose tapando sus oídos- preferimos creer que te sigue gustando dormir con Mofly.

Todos reímos, aunque a mi me hacía más gracia que a ellos.

Qué tonta fui pensando que viviendo con mis hermanos iba a estar menos contratada que con mi cuadrilla preferida, al menos… sería divertido.

Ellos habían compartido conmigo mi crecimiento pero Itachi, cuando se marchó de casa yo tenía 15 años, estaba empezando a vivir, y claro volvemos a convivir juntos pero con un gran cambio, ya no era ninguna niña, ahora tenía 19 años.

Mis hermanos no tenían coche por lo que tomamos un taxi hasta el campus de la universidad, que era donde se encontraba el apartamento.

Según me contaron, no tenían necesidad de tener coche viviendo allí pues lo tenían todo a mano y así se ahorraban los gastos que generaba.

En el mismo campus, había un supermercado con precios más económico para los estudiantes

Era una de las universidades mejor equipada de Japón.

Cuando bajamos del taxi, me sorprendí bastante. Se notaba que hoy era el día en el que los estudiantes novatos, como yo, llegábamos a la universidad.

Todo estaba lleno de padres con sus hijos, cargados de maletas y demás enseres necesarios para pasar un año de estudio.

- Pobres novatos… este año van a sufrir- dijo Itachi sin pensar que delante de él había una.

- Ejem…- me aclaré la garganta exageradamente para llamar su atención- Creo que… no son los únicos novatos aquí.

- Pero…tú eres intocable princesa- me dijo Naruto.

- No, no lo soy, recordadlo. No quiero que….

- Te protejamos, no quieres que sepan quién eres- dijeron a trío.

- Eso… gracias- sonreí satisfecha.

Me guiaron hasta el que sería nuestro apartamento.

A medida que pasábamos por los pasillos, se escuchaban risas, gritos, cosas volar saliendo de las puertas abiertas de los apartamentos, y demás.

- ¿Dónde me he metido?- susurré ante aquella locura.

- Bienvenida a la casa del terror- rió Keita.

- Sakura…tienes que saber algo. La mayoría de las chicas…viven en las casa de hermandades o fraternidades, y bueno… en nuestro edificio…hay si acaso dos apartamentos que estén ocupados por chicas.

- Pues que tontería. Yo prefiero vivir aquí, paso de los rollos de hermandades- no era del tipo de chica que aceptarían en ellas. Odiaba la moda, aunque me gustaba vestir bien, me encantaba los deportes, etc.

- Es bueno que te hagas hermana en una de ellas. Siempre te beneficiará Saku. Mira, cada uno de nosotros pertenecemos a una. Te haces amigos, puedes usar sus instalaciones, etc.- me aconsejó Naruto.

- Está bien, ya tendré tiempo de tantear- era lo que menos me preocupaba en esos momentos.

Cuando entramos el apartamento quise morirme. ¿Era un apartamento o un zoológico?

Todo estaba tirado por el suelo, había ropa, libros por todos lados.

- Keita…no te dije que…- rió Itachi avergonzado

- ¿Realmente vivís aquí? Esto es…¡Dios! Es una pocilga.

- Bueno…con las prácticas de este verano…apenas hemos podido…- se excusó Keita.

- Lo sentimos Sakura, debimos tener esto presentable para tu llegada- agregó Naruto.

- Si, mmm… es verdad- añadió Itachi rascando su cabeza.

- Aún podéis solucionarlo. Recogedlo ahora- sentencié, no iba a estar de niñera-criada-madre de nadie. Era bastante mayorcitos para eso- No voy a vivir en un lugar así

Los tres se pusieron a recoger o mejor dicho, tirar para una habitación, todo lo que había de por medio, cosa que no me importó. Cada uno podía hacer con sus cosas lo que quisiera mientras respetaran las mías.

- Listo- dijo Itachi cuando terminaron de arrojar las cosas, que estaban en la zona común del apartamento, a la habitación.

- Wow… me… sorprendéis. A eso se llama…organizar- reí

- Somos un poco desastre- agregó Keita.

- Pues…por favor, por mi bien mental, las zonas comunes, es decir, salón, baño y cocina… que esté lo mejor posible.

Los tres rieron, y en ese momento me di cuenta que iba a tener que luchar mucho con esos tres angelitos con cola de diablo.


	3. Capitulo Tres

**D**isclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

**A**unque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas exitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **Gegargas** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

Me mostraron una de las dos habitaciones que había en el apartamento.

Aunque les había ofrecido a los chicos compartirla con uno de ellos para que no tuvieran que dormir en el salón, ninguno de ellos aceptó.

- Sakura… no sabes lo que dices, somos un desastre y no aguantarías nuestro desorden- Realmente Itachi tenía razón. No podría evitar ver los calcetines sucios por el suelo

En el salón había un gran sofá cama, que parecía que de vez en cuando era usado, ya que había ropa de cama justo debajo de la funda protectora.

No era tonta y supuse que era usado por otro de mis hermanos cuando alguno de ellos traía compañía a casa.

Dejé la maleta en mi nueva habitación, que aunque era pequeña, para mis necesidades estaba genial, además era justo que ellos se quedasen con la grande ya que dos de ellos iban a dormir juntos.

Tenía lo suficiente para vivir, una cama, un escritorio, un armario y una mesita auxiliar.

No me hizo falta mucho tiempo para instalarme, traía pocas cosas, por lo que aproveché para llamar a mi padre y decirle que estaba sana y salva.

La conversación que iba a durar unos minutos se alargó, debido a que cada miembro del "aquelarre albañil" quiso hablarme.

Cuando colgué, no pude evitar reír, era demasiado chistoso.

- Te echan de menos ¿verdad?- rió Itachi que había escuchado toda la conversación.

- Si, al parecer ahora no saben ni como clavar una puntilla y tienen que preguntarme - reí- son geniales.

Hice un breve estudio más detenido del apartamento, y no pude resistir ir hasta la cocina.

Al menos todo allí estaba limpio, y no era porque mis hermanos se encargasen de mantenerla así, era porque apenas la usaban.

Abrí el frigorífico y vi que estaban en las últimas por no decir que… decías eco y el frigorífico te respondía, de solo que estaba.

- Veo que…os alimentáis poco- me burlé

- Apenas comemos en casa, es demasiado trabajo- respondió Keita- solemos cenar un bocadillo o algo así.

- Vale pues… iré a comprar algo. No me voy a atiborrar de bocadillos grasientos

- ¿Te acompañamos?- Gritó Naruto

- Nop, prefiero ir sola. De camino voy a… reconocer el territorio.

Tras unas breves explicaciones y la adquisición de mi juego de llaves, tomé mi bandolera y me dispuse a salir, dándole un besito a cada uno de ellos.

No debía ser muy difícil llegar hasta el supermercado, después de las indicaciones de Naruto.

El trasiego de estudiantes de un lado para otro, aún no había acabado y era inevitable saber quién eran novatos y quién veteranos, sus caras los delataban. ¿Tendría yo la misma cara de susto que los demás? Esperaba que no pues… me encontraba muy relajada.

Mis hermanos finalmente tenían razón, nuestro apartamento estaba situado en un lugar estratégico, todo estaba bastante cerca.

Entré en el súper y tomé una pequeña cesta para no tener que cargar con la compra en mis manos.

Al primer lugar que me dirigí fue a las verduras. En mi alimentación eran indispensables. Reí ante mi pensamiento de que mis hermanos, no recordarían el nombre de ninguna de ellas, debido al tiempo que hacía que no las consumían.

Después compré productos lácteos, alguna cosa para mi higiene personal y pan.

Cuando me dirigía hacia la caja para pagar, recordé que me olvidaba de comprar detergente para la ropa, pasaba de llevar mi ropa a lavar a una lavandería, como hacían los flojos de mis hermanos.

Encontré a un chico que trabajaba allí, por lo que me dirigí a él para que me diese las indicaciones de dónde podría encontrarlo.

- Disculpa…detergente…- no me dio tiempo de acabar, cuando al chico le estrelló contra la cabeza una barra de pan.

- Maldito novato, te dije que quería pan sin sal y este…la tiene- le gritó con una voz chillona y desagradable de una chica a la cual aún no veía, al encontrarse al otro lado de la estantería.

- Yo…- quiso responder el chico asustado, sintiendo pena por él

- Tú eres imbécil- siguió gritando la chica dirigiéndose a él, mostrándose ante mí.

La chica era la típica Barbie, rubia y siliconada. Llevaba una mascara de maquillaje, supuse que sería para tapar todas sus imperfecciones.

Iba vestida con un elegante vestido que, más para ir al supermercado, sería para ir a un coctel a la Casa Blanca, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír.

- ¿Y tú de que te ríes?- me gritó ésta vez a mi, sin saber que a pesar de ser novata, yo no me callaría ni una.

- De ti- le dije sonriente, el chico me miró asustado por mi respuesta- De tu falta de educación.

- Pero… ¿tú quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, novata?- novata lo dijo como un insulto.

- Yo no me creo sino que soy alguien. Soy Sakura- sonreí enfrentándola.

- "Sakura, Sakura"- canturreó ridículamente- No eres nadie novata y… cuídate de enfrentarte así a algún veterano, puedes acabar mal- Tras eso, con un gesto exagerado de cabeza, imitando a un anuncio de acondicionadores, se giró para marcharse.

- Adiós a ti también "rubia"- reí. Ella no respondió

Me agaché para recoger la barra de pan que le había lanzado la oxigenada al chico y se la entregué.

- Eso ha estado bien- me sonrió.

- Tú deberías hacer lo mismo- le reprendí- No debes dejarte pisotear por ser nuevo.

- Todos son así. Si quiero conservar mi puesto de trabajo no puedo estar peleando con cada uno de ellos. Solo espero que el año pase pronto- finalmente me dio pena.

- Yo no pienso dejar que nadie me pisotee por ello. Voy a disfrutar mi primer año de universidad, y no voy a dejar que una oxigenada me hable así.

- Eres mi idola- rió rascándose la cabeza- Soy Matsuda Mish.- me ofreció su mano.

- Sakura- se la choqué- Por cierto Matsuna-kun… ¿el detergente para la ropa?

- Te acompaño.

Matsuda se veía un buen chico pero algo falto de personalidad.

Por lo que me contó, llevaba una semana de infierno en el campus, ya que había sido uno de los primeros novatos en llegar y lo traían frito.

A parte…el trabajar en el supermercado no le ayudaba en absoluto, siendo vejado y sisado por los más veteranos.

Vivía en la residencia de estudiante, donde compartía habitación, por suerte para él, con otro novato.

Yo intenté contarle lo menos posible de mí, aunque si le dije que iba a estudiar derecho.

Para nada le extrañó la elección de mi carrera, argumentándome que apuntaba maneras de abogada.

Me despedí de Matsuda y puse rumbo a mi nueva casa, ésta vez tomando otro camino para así poder conocer algo más de la que sería mi nueva universidad.

Pasé por la puerta de la biblioteca, la que sería mi segundo hogar, por la puerta del gimnasio, el que supuse que era el segundo hogar de mis hermanos, sobre todo de Keita y después vi el lugar donde se concentraban las hermandades.

Pasé por la puerta de cada una de ellas y para nada llamó mi atención, eran demasiado… ostentosas.

Era inevitable saber cuales eran las de chicas y cuales la de chicos, los decorados las delataban.

Kappa y Beta, eran las de las chicas, mientras que Omega y Alpha era la de los chicos. Proseguí mi camino y vi una que si llamó mi atención. Se llamaba Zeta Psi y para nada tenía los lujos de las anteriores.

No tenía tiempo para pararme por lo que me informaría a través de mis hermanos, ellos me podrían explicar bien.

Llegué a casa y metí mi compra en el frigorífico, acomodando posteriormente el detergente y demás.

- Sakura-chan, ¿qué has comprado?- Dijo Itachi abriendo el frigorífico- ¡Diossssss! Lo veo todo verde, nuestro frigorífico se ha convertido en mutante- gritó entre risas.

- No seas teatrero Ita-kun, que tú no estés acostumbrado a tomar verduras no significa que el frigorífico mute- reí

- Pero…esto no es comible- prosiguió.

- Claro que lo es pero… el problema que tu boca no conoce estos sabores.

Tras las bromas con Itachi, me fui al baño y me di una ducha. El día estaba pasándome factura y necesitaba descansar para el día siguiente, el cual presentía que iba a ser bastante largo.

**..**

**.**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**D**isclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

**A**unque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de mas mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y mas excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **Gegargas** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

**N/A: H**ola, como les dije en anteriores ocasiones no gozo de tiempo así que sin mas me retiro para actualizar otro capitulo antes de que me corten el internet, ya saben por exceso de pago xD, Espero y hayan disfrutado este capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

El día amaneció muy soleado, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada..

Me levanté pronto y pude ver que mis hermanos aún seguían en su cuarto sueño por lo menos. Me puse unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris con rayas blancas a los lados.

Keita dormía en el salón, por lo que supuse que Itachi y Naruto habían sido los agraciados con tener una habitación, aunque fuera compartida.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, me preparé el desayuno que constaba de un café y unas tostadas.

Me senté en la barra de la cocina para tomar mi desayuno cuando apareció Keita, en boxers, sin camiseta y con los ojos encogidos.

- Joder Sakura que bien huele- susurró rascándose la cabeza.

- Siéntate "pequeño" te prepararé el desayuno, hay para todos- reí.

Keita se sentó al otro lado de la barra, como un niño que espera su desayuno, y no pude evitar sonreír.

En segundos puse sus tostadas en un plato y le serví café, lo que le hizo poner cara de felicidad. Cuando me senté para desayunar con él, apareció Naruto de la misma guisa que Keita.

- Mmmm…qué bien huele- estaba llegando a creer que estos niños no se habían alimentado bien en todo este tiempo.

- Y… está rico- dijo Keita con la boca llena

- ¿Quieres…?- le invité, a lo que él afirmó rápidamente.

Repetí la misma operación que con Keita pero ésta vez, puse un plato más sabiendo que Itachi no tardaría en acudir al olor del café, el cual me había delatado.

Efectivamente cuando puse el plato de Naruto apareció Itachi, por lo que tomé el suyo y lo coloqué en la barra.

- Te quiero Sakura-chan- me abrazó Itachi al ver su plato.

- Si, si te queremos mucho- rió Naruto.

- Ya veo lo que me queréis…pero… no os acostumbréis ¿eh?

- Mañana lo preparo yo- me peloteó Keita.

- Pero…será desayuno o… almuerzo- reí- si no llegáis a oler el café estaríais durmiendo aún

Tras el desayuno familiar, los chicos recogieron los platos y los lavaron. Era lo justo después de haberles preparado el desayuno.

Fui a mi habitación y tomé mi bandolera pero… antes de salir, fui a hablar con Itachi.

- Emm…una pregunta ¿La hermandad Zeta Psi…?

- Es una hermandad mixta y… bueno no es muy conocida. Son muy pocas personas- Hizo un breve silencio y prosiguió- La más solicitada por las chicas es la Kappa. Tengo amigas allí ¿quieres…?

- No gracias- lo detuve- No me ha gustado mucho la pinta… "rosita, muñequitas"- reí

- Venga Sakura no digas eso. Son buenas chicas- rió de mi comentario- Los chicos y yo estamos en la Alpha. Las Kappa son nuestras hermanas.

- Vale entonces… ya tengo motivos para no ir allí. Ya soy vuestra hermana, no hace falta serlo por partida doble ¿no?

- Pásate por allí, te enseñaré las instalaciones, soy el segundo presidente ¿lo sabías?- reí ante el comentario de Itachi.

- No, pero… no me extraña conociéndote.

Tras despedirme de mis hermanos, me dirigí hacia la universidad, tenía que firmar mis documentos de ingreso.

Tras la firma me dieron la documentación, un mapa, los horarios de mis clases, las cuales empezaban al día siguiente y un listado de la bibliografía que necesitaría para el curso.

Para evitar quedarme sin libros prestados, me dirigí a la biblioteca.

Era bastante amplia y tenía un olor característico, olía a papel antiguo.

Saqué mi listado y me puse a buscar los títulos por las estanterías. A media que los iba encontrando los iba apilando en un brazo apoyado en mi pecho.

Mis movimientos eran en lateral, ya que todos se encontraban en la misma estantería.

En uno de mis avances no me di cuenta que había alguien a mi lado, chocando con él y haciendo que todos mis libros cayeran al suelo provocando un gran estruendo.

- Lo siento- dije sin fijarme en mi victima, recogiendo rápidamente mis libros

- No pasa nada- esa voz me hizo detenerme. Era una voz seductora, dulce. El chico se agachó para ayudarme a recoger mis libros.

Cuando estuvo en cuclillas a mi altura pude verlo.

_Era un dios_, fue la primera palabra que vino a mi mente.

Su piel era blanca sin llegar a ser pálida, sus ojos eran dos mares azabaches oscuros. Su pelo era negro con reflejos azulados, llevándolo sin guardar ningún orden, casual, haciéndolo más interesante aún.

Cuando nos incorporamos, pude ver su cuerpo esbelto y fuerte, teniendo que alzar mi cabeza para seguir mirándolo a los ojos ya que era más alto que yo.

Tras ese estudio exhaustivo, que por suerte no me llevó más de cinco segundos, pude recobrar la compostura y volver a recuperar mi habla.

- Perdón estaba… demasiado entretenida y no te vi- me excusé.

- Bueno… yo tampoco estuve muy pendiente, ésta no es mi… área- sonrió ladeadamente cortando mi respiración- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha- me ofreció su mano.

- Soy Sakura- se la estreché.

- ¿Sakura…?- esperaba mi apellido pero no se lo iba a decir.

- Sakura a secas- le sonreí, girando mi cabeza hacia la estantería de libros, para evitar ver esa maldita sonrisa que me hacía flaquear.

- Pues… encantado Sakura a Secas- siguió buscando lo que lo llevó hasta allí y después prosiguió hablando- Si no me equivoco cursas… derecho ¿no?

- Si, es mi primer año- no me importaba reconocer que era nueva.

- Eres una novata- rió sonándome su risa a música celestial.

- Así es como suelen llamar a los de primer año, aunque yo prefiero que me llamen Sakura.

- Tranquila… no le diré a nadie…- intentó sonar confidente, pero no lo dejé acabar

- No me importa que lo digas- no pude evitar mirar su cara de confusión- No es algo que me preocupe.

- Eres…original- me miraba con mezcla de fascinación e incredulidad- Normalmente los nuevos intentan esconder que son… novatos.

- Si, la mayoría hace eso, y es peor- se hizo un pequeño silencio- eso les hace ser una presa fácil, te hace dar un motivo para que abusen de ti.

- Medicina legal, aquí está- dijo tomando un libro.

- ¿Estudias medicina?- no me extrañaba que lo hiciera, solo verlo te producía infarto.

- Si, y como ves… también tenemos que estudiar derecho- dijo mostrándome su libro.

- Eso está bien, ya sabes… por si te equivocas y matas a alguien saber defenderte- Sasuke estalló en una carcajada ante mi comentario que intentó acallar colocando sus manos en su boca, cuando escuchamos al funcionario chistar

- Quizás me valga pero… creo que tendré que buscarte a ti para que me defiendas- rió.

Ante ese comentario, estuve a punto de tomar papel y bolígrafo y apuntarle mi teléfono y dirección pero me abstuve. No me importaría defenderlo en un futuro o en un presente, claro está.

- Bueno… debo marcharme. Espero que nos veamos pronto Sakura a Secas- me sonrió.

- Si, seguro que nos veremos Uchiha- bien… empezaba a hablar como mi "aquelarre albañil" por los apellidos. Por su cara chistosa, supe que le sorprendió que lo llamase por su apellido, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando terminé de reunir los libros que necesitaba, me dirigí hacia el funcionario para registrar los préstamos. Éste me miró con ojos de serpiente, al saber que había sido la causante tanto del estruendo de la caída de los libros como la del chiste posterior.

Haciendo uso de mis encantos de mujer, ya que no me interesaba llevarme mal con el guardián de los libros, pestañeé inocentemente y le sonreí, sacándole una sonrisa de su seria boca.

Había exagerado un poco al retirar todos los libros de una vez pero… no me quería arriesgar a quedarme sin ellos. Nunca me pesaba gastarme dinero en comprar libros, pero eran demasiados y costosos, por tanto tenía que hacer uso de los comunes.

De camino a casa me encontré con Keita, que salía para el gimnasio que era donde trabajaba o al menos… le pagaban por acudir.

- Sakura…vas muy cargada, debiste pedirnos ayuda- dijo quitándome la mayoría de los libros de la mano.

- No pensé que iban a ser tantos ni tan pesados.

Me acompañó a casa para dejar los libros y luego se despidió de mí, besando mi cabeza.

- Sakura…pásate por el gimnasio, te haré un carnet vip- rió.

Me dirigí a la zona de hermandades para ver como iba el tema.

Una vez en la puerta me acordé de Itachi

_Venga Sakura no digas eso. Son buenas chicas. Los chicos y yo estamos en la Alfa. Las Kappa son nuestras hermanas._

_Vaaaale… les daré una oportunidad_- me dije a mi misma parada en las escaleritas de acceso a la Kappa.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**D**isclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

**A**unque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de las mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y más excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **Gegargas** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

Aunque no estaba muy convencida, decidí darles una oportunidad. No perdía nada, si no me interesaba pues me iba a otro lugar.

Nunca había pensado pertenecer a ninguna fraternidad pero, dado a la insistencia de mis hermanos, decidí probar.

La puerta estaba encajada por lo que la empujé despacio, por si no se podía entrar.

Cuando la puerta estuvo lo suficientemente abierta para ver en su interior, vi a una chica bastante blanca de piel, con el pelo corto y con una cara preciosa.

Era un poco más alta que yo y tenía unos lindos ojos azabaches.

- Hola…disculpa- llamé su atención- venía para…

- Eres nueva ¿verdad?- me interrumpió la chica animadamente sonriéndome. Por suerte no había dicho "novata"

- Si- le sonreí- No sé cómo va esto de las hermandades- me sinceré

- Tranquila yo te ayudaré- se dirigió hacia una mesa para tomar unos formularios- lo primero que tienes que hacer es rellenar la solicitud- me ofreció el papel sonriendo.

No nos dio tiempo de seguir hablando, cuando escuché una voz desagradable, que ya era conocida para mí.

- No Hinata… el cupo está cubierto- era la Barbie pelirroja del supermercado. Llegó a mi lado y me quitó la solicitud de las manos de un tirón- Además…aquí solo admitimos a chicas…con un cierto nivel y saber estar. Ella…no cumple los requisitos- todas las chicas presente me miraron y no pude evitar reír.

- Veo que… estar a dieta te afecta ¿eh Barbie?- reí- Yo por eso me alimento bien, y sobre todo tomo mucho chocolate que endulza mi vida.

- ¿Veis? Es una mala educada, además… mirad que ropa- me miró con asco- para nada es nuestro tipo.

- Ves… en eso tienes razón. Para nada soy vuestro tipo- me giré hasta la chica que me atendió amablemente al principio- Hinata…gracias por tu amabilidad. Tú si te alimentas bien- le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Aunque no lo demostré estaba muy enfadada. ¿Quién se creía la imitación de Barbie que era? Claro que yo no era el tipo de chica de esa hermandad, supongo que eso más que una hermandad era una dictadura y ella por supuesto era la tirana.

Yo no era una oveja que siguiese al ganadero, yo era una loba y ese lugar no era para mí.

Bajé las escaleritas de dos en dos, dirigiéndome a Zeta Psi, aunque sabía que no era un buen momento. Si allí me decían algo que me molestase, iban a pagar el pato doble.

Respiré hondo antes de encaminarme de nuevo, cuando me sentí tranquila, me dirigí al lugar.

La diferencia con las Barbies Kappas eran enormes.

Lo primero fue que la puerta estaba totalmente abierta para todo aquel que quisiese entrar.

Había un mostrador y un chico sentado en una silla escuchando música con su reproductor a un volumen tan algo, que podía ser escuchada desde mi posición. Al notar mi presencia se quitó rápidamente sus auriculares y me sonrió.

- Bienvenida a Zeta Psi- esto ya era otra cosa.

- Hola…quería informarme…de todo. No sé como va esto- le dije.

- Tranquila para eso estoy yo aquí- me sonrió- Por cierto me llamo Ken Ate.

- Yo soy Sakura Haruno- ésta vez si dije mi nombre sabiendo que mis hermanos no pertenecían a esa hermandad, por tanto no tendría por qué conocerlo.

- ¿Eres hermana de… Itachi, Naruto y Keita?- me preguntó alucinado. Genial, había tentado demasiado a mi suerte, mis hermanos eran bastante más conocidos de lo que pensaba.

- Si pero… por favor… no quiero que nadie sepa...- Ken me sonrió.

- Tranquila, protección de datos- rió- y… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- asentí- ¿Por qué no…? verás para mi es todo un placer que quieras ser nuestra hermana pero… me extraña que no hayas escogido a las Kappas.

- Digamos que… odio a las imitaciones de Barbies- Ken rió de mi comentario

- Supongo que… nos llevaremos bien. Zeta Psi no tiene que ver nada con las Kappas o los Alphas, ni existen rivalidades con nosotros ya que nos ignoran- puso los ojos en blanco- realmente no nos consideran una hermandad. Vamos por libre.

- ¿Y…algún requisito?- pregunté interesada

- Ser tú misma- me sonrió. Ese chico me caía bien, era muy de mi estilo- ¿Quieres ser parte de nuestra familia?

- Creo que habéis conseguido una hermana nueva.

Rellené los formularios y posteriormente me enseñó las instalaciones, que por supuesto era mucho menor que las de las otras hermandades pero… realmente daba igual. Lo importante eran los componentes

Me dio el planning de actividades organizadas por ellos, por si me interesaba alguna.

- Bueno como bienvenida te voy a entregar esto- era una bolsa con dos camisetas y dos sudaderas- espero que te las pongas.

- Pues claro que si, es más… voy a ponérmela ya- tomé la camiseta y me la puse encima de la que llevaba, quedándome a la perfección.

Ken rió por mi entusiasmo y era lo menos que les podía ofrecer.

Me habían ofrecido pertenecer a una familia universitaria, me había hecho sentir bien no como las "famosas Kappas" o mejor dicho el proyecto de Barbie deforme, porque las otras chicas se limitaron a mirar y a ser meras espectadoras.

Ken me presentó a algunos de mis nuevos hermanos universitarios y eran de lo más divertidos. Había una chica con la que tenía muchas cosas en común, Áyame.

Ella también era novata y casualmente iba a estudiar derecho. Era la hermana de Ken.

Vivían juntos en la hermandad.

- Y…Sakura, ¿tú donde vives?- me preguntó interesada.

- Vivo en la zona de apartamentos con mis hermanos- le sonreí.

- Te iba a ofrecer a ser mi compañera de habitación, hay una cama libre.

- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta por si la convivencia con mis hermanos no funciona- cosa que dudaba, los había echado demasiado de menos.

Cuando se acercaba la hora de almorzar, decidí volver a casa.

Me despedí de los chicos, quedando con Áyame que al día siguiente iríamos juntas a clases

Cuando llegué a casa, mis hermanos ya estaban allí.

- Ey Saku…veo que ya tienes…hermandad- rió Kei al ver mi camiseta.

- Si, es la que más me ha gustado- le sonreí.

- Lo sabía- gritó Itachi saliendo de la cocina- sabía que te iban a gustar las Kap…- al ver mi camiseta calló.- ¿Qué pasó Sakura? No fuiste a…

- No Itachi- mentí, no le iba a contar lo sucedido con la Barbie, sabiendo que posiblemente sería su amiga- No es mi estilo.

- Pero… Sakura, no las conoces, no les has dado la oportunidad- el que no las conocía realmente era él. Eran unas clasistas- Te has hermanado con gente que no son aceptada en las otras fraternidades- al parecer mi hermano era igual de clasistas que ellas.

- No Ita, me he hermanado con gente corriente, con gente que te acepta por como eres, no por quién eres o por como vistes. La gente que compone la hermandad son estudiantes normales.

- ¿Nos llamas entonces anormales?- dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación desde donde lo había escuchado todo.

- No Naru, simplemente te digo que las chicas de Kappa no son de mi estilo y…

- Sakura eso no lo sabes, no les has dado la oportunidad. Conozco a las chicas de Kappa y son geniales. Es más la chica que me gusta pertenece a ellas- dijo Naruto, en ese momento rogué porque no se tratase de la Barbiloca, no soportaría tener por cuñada a tremenda tipa.

- Lo siento es mi elección y espero que me respetéis.

Después de eso ninguno me dijo nada más. Había sido mi elección y debían respetarme.

El resto del día la pasamos preparándonos para el día siguiente, mi primer día de universidad.

Por la noche cenamos tranquilamente, recordando momentos vividos en Konoha en familia y no paramos de reír, aunque también nos emocionamos cuando recordamos a nuestra madre.

Cuando me levanté la mañana siguiente me sorprendí gratamente. Itachi se había levantado temprano y había preparado el desayuno

- Wow Itachi… me has sorprendido.

- ¿De qué princesa? ¿Acaso no puedo prepararte el desayuno?

Poco a poco tanto Keita como Naruto se unieron a nosotros.

Me ofrecieron acompañarme a clases pero les avisé que mi nueva amiga Áyame, me esperaba para ir juntas.

Salí con mi bandolera de casa y me dirigí rápidamente hacia la hermandad.

- Hola chicos…- saludé a los que estaban en la puerta.

- Hola Sakura…me alegra verte, Áyame ya está lista- me dijo Ken cuando Áyame salía a mi encuentro.

Ambas nos dirigimos a nuestra primera clase de universidad, todo un sueño.

En el camino hablamos de muchas cosas interesantes, dándome cuenta que Ayame y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común.

* * *

><p><strong>No cobro nada, solo os invito a soñar... me compensas con un review?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**D**isclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

**A**unque SasukeCubiitoDeHieloSexii-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando pasamos una de las mejores veladas de sexo desenfrenado y más excitantes de mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal O/O)

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **Gegargas** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su historia. Muchas Gracias nena eres la mejor espero y te guste como quedo.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

La verdad es que todo era bastante extraño. Acostumbrada a un lugar pequeño y entrar en aquel aula inmensa, no ayudaban a que mis nervios se calmasen.

Que fuese una chica segura de mi misma no evitaba tener nervios el primer día de universidad.

Áyame no estaba mucho mejor que yo, su cara la delataba. Era una mezcla entre miedo, alegría y nerviosismo.

Por suerte, las clases pasaron rápidamente.

Lo único que hicimos en este día eran las típicas presentaciones y como se llevaría a cabo esas asignaturas a lo largo del año, es lo que se llama una toma de contacto.

La hora del almuerzo llegó. Áyame y yo, nos dirigimos hacia el comedor.

Una vez allí vimos que casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, dado a que nos retrasamos en la salida de nuestra clase anterior.

Pude ver, que los veteranos se habían hecho dueños del comedor, ocupando todas las mesas, dejando a los novatos apiñados en cuatro mesas.

- Sakura si quieres podemos ir a sentarnos en la mesa de mi hermano y los chicos de la hermandad- me ofreció Áyame- Allí todos somos iguales.

- Supongo que será lo mejor pero no lo definitivo. Me parece inaceptable que los novatos tengamos que estar apelotonados en una esquina, quince personas en la misma mesa, cuando hay mesas que solo está ocupada por tres personas.

Tomamos nuestra bandeja y compramos la comida.

Por suerte…este comedor estaba mucho mejor que el de mi instituto de Konoha y la comida era más variada.

Después nos dirigimos hacia la mesa de Ken.

- Hola chicas ¿Qué tal vuestro primer día?- sonrió.

- Entretenido- dije sin pizca de humor mientras mordía un vegetal.

Mientras ellos seguían hablando de sus cosas, yo me puse a estudiar el comedor y sus componentes. Podía ver que los mejores lugares lo ocupaban los mayores, por tanto los más veteranos, mientras que la zona oscura, arrinconada y en peores condiciones la ocupaban los novatos.

- Dios… me matan las injusticias- murmuré encolerizada

- Por eso vas a estudiar derecho ¿no?- dijo Ken sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- Más o menos pero… estoy sopesando ser juez- reí irónica- creo que es la mejor manera de impartir justicia- aunque hablaba con Ken, no podía apartar mi vista de la zona novata.

- Sakura… lo mejor es pasar. Siempre tendrás un lugar en nuestra mesa, no tienes por qué sentarte allí- me ofreció.

- Ken, a mi no me molesta sentarme dónde sea, es lo de menos. Lo que no me parece justo es que haya personas que tengan que amontonarse en una mesa, mientras hay mesas que están casi vacías.

- Te entiendo, pero…es así- Ken era demasiado conformista- Sácale el lado bueno al asunto, eso une a los nuevos universitarios, haciéndose que se protejan unos a otros, estrechando lazos de unión.

- Si pero… al año siguiente, ellos querrán cobrarse con otros lo que le hicieron pasar en un primer año, ¿no es así?- desvié mi vista para mirarlo a los ojos. Unos ojos que mostraban sorpresa.

- Si- respondió sin dudas- Sakura…dime que te presentarás a Presidenta del país una vez acabada la carrera- rió- te aseguro que con tus argumentos, arrasarías- tras eso no pude evitar reír.

- Eso dicen mis chicos, es decir mi "Aquelarre Albañil".

El resto del almuerzo lo pasé explicándole a Ken que era eso del "Aquelarre Albañil" y no paró de reír ante mis historias.

Me sentía bien tanto con él como con Áyame, por tanto no me importaba contarles más cosas sobre mi vida. Para mí lo más importante era ser yo misma y con ellos… podía.

_**Sasuke**_

El verano había pasado demasiado rápido para mí. Las prácticas de verano en el hospital donde mi padre era director, me dejaron disfrutar poco pero… es lo que decía mi padre. "El que algo quiere algo le cuesta".

- Hinata… deja de meter cosas en el coche- le regañé.

- Sasuke te dije que quería irme en mi coche por lo mismo. Necesito todo lo que llevo, por tanto…- mi hermana estaba enfadada. Su cara era el espejo de su alma y su expresividad le delataba, aparte de que cuando se enfadaba, su nariz se ponía roja.

- Sabes que no es posible, papá nos dijo que solo podíamos llevar un coche y… este año toca el mío- aunque el coche de Hinata era un Porsche Amarillo, por dentro… era claramente de chica, a parte el olor a perfume que había en su interior, el cual se impregnaba en mi ropa, y cuando iba al hospital para hacer las prácticas iba oliendo a chica.

- Pues entonces… no te quejes.

Yo solo llevaba una maleta, ya que mi ropa de invierno la dejé en mi habitación de la hermandad, pero Hinata… ella era un caso aparte. Llevaba cuatro maletas y tres bolsos repleto de cosas. En vez de parecer que iba a la universidad, parecía que iba a la Pasarela de Nueva York.

Por suerte, cada uno vivía en su hermandad y no teníamos que compartir apartamento como hacían Itachi, Naruto y Keita, que… según me contaron, ese año recibirían a su hermana.

No quería verme en su pellejo, vivir con una novata y además… una chica.

El año pasado había sido elegido por mis hermanos de la hermandad su representante, siendo mi segundo de abordo Itachi, mi mejor amigo.

Lo habíamos pasado genial, no podíamos negarlo, ser presidente de la mejor fraternidad de la universidad de Konoha, era todo un honor, aunque ello también tuviera inconvenientes.

Mi mayor inconveniente era Karin, la presidenta de las Kappas y mi novia.

Digo mi mayor inconveniente pues… a todas horas me tenía controlado y… no solo eso, sino que estábamos hermanados, por tanto cada fiesta, cada evento ella estaba allí.

Era guapa, amable, pero… era muy artificial y materialista aunque… ¿Acaso las chicas no eran así? Mi melliza no era tan superficial pero… si era materialista, supongo que por eso se llevaban tan bien, junto a Ino, nuestra prima.

Karin, Hinata e Ino, eran las chicas más deseadas de todo el campus y no me extrañaba. Eran guapas, llamativas y populares.

Hinata se pasó todo el trayecto, hablándome de su tercer año en moda, que era su carrera universitaria. Por ella que el año académico no acabase nunca, no había visto en la vida a una chica más interesada en su futura profesión.

Conecté el piloto automático de escucha, es decir me evadí de lo que ella me decía, diciendo de vez en cuando, un "qué bien" o "genial" y ella parecía satisfecha.

Por suerte el camino de casa a la universidad era bastante corto. Estaba en la misma ciudad.

Perfectamente habríamos podido seguir viviendo con mis padres y acudir a la universidad pero… mis progenitores eran de los que pensaban, que los años universitarios eran toda una experiencia y que nos beneficiaria como personas convivir con otros chicos fuera del nido familiar, cosa con la que estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

Por suerte, eso de ser presidente tenía cosas buenas, entre ellas, tener una plaza de parking detrás de nuestro edificio.

Ayudé a Hinata a bajar todas sus cosas y por supuesto a ayudarla a llevarlo hasta el edificio de las Kappas, que por suerte, se encontraba justo al lado.

- Hinata, todos los años pasa igual, ¿tengo complejo de botones?- iba arrastrando las cuatro maletas de mi hermana además de llevar colgadas dos de sus gigantescos bolsos. Ella se llevaba a ella misma y un bolso, a parte de su enorme cara de felicidad.

- Pues… avisa a uno de los novatos para que te ayuden- odiaba esos comentarios de mi hermana, llegaban a ponerme de los nervios.

- Hinata…sabes que odio ese tipo de cosas- le regañé. Ella no era de las típicas que abusaran de otras personas pero… de vez en cuando sacaba su "vena Karin", haciendo algún comentario fuera de tono.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, le dejé las maletas en las escaleras. Pasaba de entrar en el edificio, era demasiado pronto para encontrarme con Karin.

- Sasu-chan, no irás a dejar mis maletas ahí ¿verdad?- puso un macro puchero que no le funcionó.

- Sip- reí- el servicio de habitaciones no está incluido en mi tarifa.

Dicho eso me alejé al coche para recoger mi maleta, que había tenido que dejar atrás.

Cuando volví, no pude evitar echar un vistazo, hacia donde había dejado a mi hermana para ver cómo había solucionado su… problema, y casi me muero de la risa, ya había encontrado nueva víctima.

- Qué Naruto, veo que has caído en sus redes- reí al ver a Naruto, tomando todas las maletas de mi hermana- Qué malo es el amor ¿eh?

- Cállate idiota- gritó Hinata para después ponerle una sonrisa enorme a Naruto.

Naruto y Hinata se gustaban, pero… ninguno de los dos había dado el paso de aproximación. Sé que habían pasado alguna que otra noche juntos pero… sin llegar a tener nada serio y lo entendía. Hinata era buena chica pero… había que tener una paciencia infinita con ella.

Al entrar en la residencia Alpha, vi que los chicos estaban reunidos riendo, y… me sentí como en casa.

- ¿Me echabais de menos?- grité para que me oyeran pues con los gritos que pegaban…

- Llegó nuestro líder- gritó Itachi, chocando mi mano al aire- ¿Qué tal Sasuke?- me abrazó.

- Contento de estar en casa. Ha sido un verano… agotador.

- Al menos tú has cambiado de aires, yo no me he movido de aquí- rió.

- Itachi debemos marcharnos, la princesa está a punto de llegar- le dijo Keita, y no pude evitar reírme, "la princesa" otra más para la colección de las Kappas, pensé.

Subí a mi habitación que seguía tal cual la dejé, y coloqué la nueva ropa que había traído. Al momento sonó mi móvil sabiendo con solo el politono de quién se trataba, Se lo había puesto especialmente para ella, ya que le iba como anillo al dedo.

**No cobro nada, solo os invito a soñar... me compensas con un review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Gegargas**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Gegargas-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

- Hola Karin- dije sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Veo que no me has echado de menos- dijo con ironía- ¿Acaso te doy miedo?

- Sabes que no. Tenía un poco de prisa, los chicos me esperaban- me excusé

- Entonces tengo que entender que los chicos son más importante que yo- dijo con saña- no te entiendo Sasuke, hace bastante que no nos vemos y sales con esa excusa.

- Vamos cariño, no quería tener prisas para verte- esperaba sonar convincente- Te prometo que ésta noche iremos a cenar- debía compensarla.

- Está bien, nos vemos esta noche.

Me había llevado todo el verano estudiando la viabilidad de ésta relación, y los resultados no eran demasiado positivos. Éramos demasiado diferentes, pero por otro lado también me gustaba y me divertía con ella. Sabía que no era la chica de mi vida, pero ahora tampoco tenía tiempo para tener una relación estable. Tenía temor a enamorarme, eso me quitaría tiempo para dedicarle a mis estudios, y por ello mantenía a Karin ahí, como parapeto.

Toda la tarde estuve poniéndome al día de lo ocurrido en verano en la hermandad y conociendo a los nuevos aspirantes de Alpha.

Odiaba las pruebas de acceso, o mejor dicho las novatadas a los que eran sometidos para pertenecer a nuestra hermandad, pero era algo necesario para la reputación de la fraternidad.

De ello se encargaba James y Takeshi, aunque las pruebas por las que tenían que pasar eran escogidas por todos los miembros. Yo, como presidente o líder, tenía el poder de desechar o incluir algunas de las pruebas.

Antes de prepararme para mi salida con Karin, estuve reunido con James, para ver cuando se realizarían las pruebas de acceso. Apenas quedaba un día para el comienzo de las clases, y normalmente estas pruebas eran realizadas en los primeros días.

- James, habla con Itachi y acordad vosotros el día que os venga bien- normalmente no participaba.

- Estupendo- sonrió perversamente- ayer hablé con Karin y me dijo que una de las pruebas que tendrán que hacer sus novatas, será limpiar los baños de nuestra residencia- río sonoramente.

- No me extraña viniendo de ella. Le gusta bastante someter a sus chicas a ese tipo de actividades.

- Será divertido ver a las novatas como limpian nuestro baño, quizás alguna se equivoque de puerta y entre en mi habitación- frotó sus manos.

- James nunca cambiarás- reí.

La noche con Karin fue muy normal. Fuimos a cenar a un restaurante de la ciudad y después dimos un paseo.

En verano apenas nos habíamos visto, dado a que a mitad de éste se marchó con su familia a Fukushima, que era su lugar de procedencia.

Me contó las actividades o mejor dicho compras que había realizado en todo ese tiempo, como veis nada que fuera de mi interés.

Cuando volvíamos al campus, Karin se puso demasiado…pasional y… yo no pude contenerme. Era hombre y tenía mis necesidades, a parte… era mi novia, al menos alguna compensación tenía que tener por aguantarla.

Detuve mi coche en un área de descanso, donde la oscuridad cubriría mi automóvil y… dimos rienda a nuestra pasión.

Estaba necesitado y… que ella no parara de insinuarse durante toda la cena, no había ayudado a mi autocontrol.

Hacer el amor con Karin era algo muy mecánico. Ella podía dar rienda suelta a su pasión mientras yo me tenía que contener para evitar escucharla decir: _Cuidado con mi pelo, cuidado con mis uñas o… cuidado con mi maquillaje_

En el momento de acaloramiento no me importaba pero… una vez acabado el acto… me quedaba incompleto.

Una vez recuperada la calma, emprendí la vuelta al campus.

- Cariño ¿pasarás la noche conmigo?- me dijo antes de bajar del coche.

- No puedo Karin, sabes que estamos organizando las pruebas de acceso y tengo que estar con los chicos- su cara mostró enfado- No te enfades cariño, tu también eres la presidenta de tu hermandad, debes estar pendiente de las nuevas chicas Kappa- sabía que palabras usar para subir su ego y de camino conformarla. Era demasiado predecible.

A la mañana siguiente fui a la universidad para entregar los formularios de la matrícula.

- Ya han vuelto mis niños- dijo la señora Nadim sonriendo.

- Si señora Nadim estamos de vuelta ¿Qué tal su verano? Está cada año más joven- me era inevitable usar mis dones de conquista.

- Si joven, más quisiera yo tener vuestra edad- rió, aunque sabía que le había alegrado la mañana.

Tomé la bibliografía para ver si tenía que sacar algún libro de la biblioteca.

Por norma general, compraba todos mis libros pues… en mi futuro sería bueno conservarlos, pero siempre había alguno que no era necesario o que solo usaría un tiempo, por tanto lo tomaba prestado de la biblioteca.

Como todos los años, había uno: Medicina legal.

Me fui a la biblioteca, más exactamente a la zona de medicina y no estaba allí por lo que supuse que se encontraría en la zona de derecho.

Tomé la guía para saber cómo debía buscar en esta sección desconocida para mí, y no cambiaba mucho de la de medicina.

Los títulos de allí eran horribles, derecho constitucional, derecho romano, historia del derecho americano, etc. Debía ser horrible estudiarse todo eso.

Proseguí mi búsqueda, cuando sentí que alguien chocaba contra mí, cayendo todos los libros que llevaba al suelo y provocando gran ruido.

Se disculpó y al momento se agachó para recoger sus libros, envolviéndome en su olor a cerezas y dejándome paralizado.

Como pude le resté importancia y una fuerza me obligó a agacharme para ayudarla a recoger sus libros.

Ni siquiera la había visto pero… algo en ella me atrajo de una manera increíble.

Cuando estuve en cuclillas frente a ella pude verla y… era preciosa.

Su piel era tan blanca como la mía pero se veía muy suave, sus ojos eran enormes y de color verde/esmeralda intenso. Su pelo rosado, bueno eso no entra nada en los parámetros de tonalidades capilares comunes pero en ella se veía hermoso, caía en cascada sobre sus hombros. Y su boca… dios mío su boca, era realmente apetecible.

Sus labios eran gruesos y por la vista parecían ser muy suaves.

Tras el estudio al que la sometí, me levanté ayudándola con los libros, viendo que iba vestida casual, con unos vaqueros que se ajustaban a sus esbeltas piernas y una camiseta gris. Para nada tenía que ver con como vestía Karin y eso me encantaba.

Por suerte ella comenzó a hablar excusándose de nuevo, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Una vez recuperado me presenté, quería conocer su nombre, ofreciéndole mi mano, para así poder tocar su piel.

- Soy Sakura- dijo tomando mi mano. Era el nombre perfecto para ella.

- ¿Sakura…?- dejé la pregunta inacabada para que dijese su apellido.

- Sakura a secas- me sonrió, volviendo a mirar los libros de la estantería. No quería decirme su apellido por lo que no la presioné.

- Pues… encantado Sakura a Secas- La imité haciendo el que buscaba el libro, que segundos antes de chocar con ella había encontrado, pero…quería saber algo más de esa chica misteriosa. - Si no me equivoco cursas… derecho ¿no?

- Si, es mi primer año- Eso si lo sabía, una chica así la habría visto yo antes y por supuesto no la olvidaría.

- Eres una novata- reí.

- Así es como suelen llamar a los de primer año, aunque yo prefiero que me llamen Sakura- no le gustaba ser novata y no la culpaba, debía ser difícil para ella.

- Tranquila… no le diré a nadie…- le inspiré confianza.

- No me importa que lo digas- eso me dejó fuera de juego- No es algo que me preocupe.

- Eres…original- esto confirmaba que esta chica era especial- Normalmente los nuevos intentan esconder que son… novatos.

- Si, la mayoría hace eso, y es peor- tras un silencio hice como que había encontrado el libro, no quería incomodarla- eso les hace ser una presa fácil, te hace dar un motivo para que abusen de ti.

- Medicina legal, aquí está.

- ¿Estudias medicina?- me preguntó sonriendo, quería decirle que yo podía curarle todos sus males pero… no sonaría bien.

- Si, y como ves… también tenemos que estudiar derecho- le mostré el libro.

- Eso está bien, ya sabes… por si te equivocas y matas a alguien saber defenderte- sin poder evitarlo comencé a reír sonoramente, teniendo que colocar mis manos en mi boca para evitar que me escucharan, aunque no lo conseguí, ya que el funcionario me acalló chistando.

- Quizás me valga pero… creo que tendré que buscarte a ti para que me defiendas- reí.

Quise preguntarle donde vivía o incluso darle mi teléfono pero… esa chica para nada era de ese estilo. Al menos ya sabía que estudiaba derecho y que estaba en primero por tanto… la buscaría.

- Bueno… debo marcharme. Espero que nos veamos pronto Sakura a Secas.

- Si, seguro que nos veremos **Uchiha**- que me llamara por mi apellido, me volvió a descolocar, el único que lo hacía era Itachi. Me gustaba que fuera diferente para que nos íbamos a engañar, esa chica había causado en mí un interés que poco iba a poder controlar.

Salí de la biblioteca con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no era para menos. Donde menos te lo esperas puedes encontrar a alguien interesante y ella lo era mucho.

No era de las típicas chicas que querían aparentar, ni tampoco le importaba mucho lo que pensaran los demás, y… tenía un sentido del humor increíble aparte de ser preciosa. Era todo lo contrario a Karin.

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Gegargas**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Gegargas-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8<strong>

Volví a mi residencia, y dejé los libros.

Me senté en la cama y… dejé mi mente ir al recuerdo de esa chica.

- Ey Sasuke, deja de sonreír- me sacó James de mis pensamientos

- No sonreía- disimulé.

- No te viste la cara de idiota que tenías- rió

- Supongo que será parecida a la que tú tienes todos los días- le dije riendo bromeando. James comenzó a reír aún más y empezó a luchar en bromas.

James no había dicho ninguna mentira, desde que había conocido a "Sakura a secas" me había quedado tonto.

El resto de la tarde la pasé dando tumbos de un lado para otro, sin hacer nada importante excepto preparar mi primer día de universidad para el día siguiente. Por fin empezaba mi tercer año de carrera, y para mi era todo un orgullo.

Al día siguiente, fui bastante temprano hasta la universidad.

Mis compañeros del año pasado fueron llegando y nos fuimos saludando, contándonos como nos habían ido nuestras prácticas estivales en los diferentes centros solicitados.

Las clases de ese día eran para conocer al profesor que la impartiría y hacer un breve repaso sobre lo que estudiaríamos en ese año.

Cuando llegó la hora de almorzar fui al comedor, dirigiéndome directamente a la mesa de siempre.

Allí ya estaban Karin, Hinata e Ino.

- Hola chicas- les sonreí, mientras me aproximaba a Karin para darle un corto beso en los labios.

- ¿Qué tal te fue tu primer día, hermanito?- me preguntó Hinata.

- Genial. Este año pinta ser muy interesante- me dirigí a ella, mientras miraba a Karin, que estaba ojeando sus uñas.

Ahí se demostraba que yo no le importaba una leche. Esa pregunta me la tenía que hacer mi supuesta novia, preocuparse por cómo me había ido.

- ¿Y a vosotras?- pregunté en general.

- Muy bien- añadió Ino mientras Karin pasaba ahora a examinar las puntas de su pelo- Mis asignaturas de este año son muy divertidas- Ino este año empezaba su tercer año de Educación Infantil.

- Las mías también, tengo que buscar a una modelo para mis diseños- añadió Hinata saltando en su asiento.

- Eso no te será difícil, seguro que las chicas de tu hermandad se pelearan por serlo.

- Si, bueno… realmente me gustaría buscar a alguien diferente. Quiero hacer un cambio de imagen de alguien para que sea más espectacular

- ¿Y tú Karin? – me estaba poniendo nervioso con el movimiento de pelo. Esta chica no se daba cuenta que estaba en una mesa donde en unos minutos empezaríamos a comer.

- Bien, igual que Hinata, pero… yo ya tengo a mi modelo, para nada voy a coger a una tipa que no sepa llevarlos, son exclusivos by Karin.

Karin no tenía escrúpulos a la hora de decir lo que pensaba, sin mirar si podía sentar mal a alguien. Su cerebro mandaba la información a su boca tal y como la pensaba, sin parar a reflexionarla.

Tras ese comentario me levanté a por mi comida, para no volver a escuchar tonterías similares.

Todo el trayecto del buffet, lo hice sin dejar de mirar para la zona de los novatos, para ver si veía a la chica que me había robado la tranquilidad el día anterior, pero… había demasiada gente en pocas mesas, era imposible.

Volví a mi mesa con mi bandeja, cuando apareció Itachi.

- Hola Uchiha- me sonrió, después se giró para Ino y prosiguió- Hola preciosa, no sabes cómo me alegra el día verte- dijo sentándose a su lado, mientras Ino intentaba no inmutarse, algo que apenas conseguía.

Itachi estaba loco por Ino e Ino no estaba mucho menos por Itachi pero… mi prima se resistía.

Hinata me contó una vez, que era por miedo a sufrir. Al parecer, Ino le tenía mucho miedo a las relaciones debido a que una vez sufrió un desengaño. A parte, Itachi para nada había sido un angelito. Todos conocíamos la larga lista de conquistas que había tenido, aunque yo no era el más adecuado para hablar, la mía no se quedaba corta.

Tras las clases volvimos a la hermandad.

Estábamos esperando en la puerta a Itachi que había ido a su apartamento a cambiarse de ropa, ya que quería echar unas jugadas al rugby, según él para liberar tensiones.

Los chicos estaban bromeando con la pelota, cuando James se le escapó de las manos y salió despedida.

- ¡Cuidado!- gritó James a dos chicas que estaban paradas en la puerta de Zeta Psi.

Al girarme para ver de quienes eran las pobres victimas, mi respiración se cortó, era ella…Sakura.

Ella no se había dado cuenta que yo estaba allí, por lo que tomó la pelota y la lanzó con fuerza y estilo, haciendo que Takeshi no pudiera agarrarla.

Por el tiro supe que ella sabía jugar al rugby.

- Wow…buen tiro- le gritó James- ¿tienes algo que hacer ésta tarde? Necesitamos a una persona más.

- Quizás otro día chicos- rió- pero… tened cuidado. Si volvéis a lanzar la pelota así la perdéis- hizo una mueca que me dejó K.O. Era mejor de lo que yo pensaba.

- Uff no sabéis como me ponen las tías con carácter, y además ésta sabe jugar al rugby- dijo James para que solo nosotros pudiéramos enterarnos, y no pude evitar molestarme. Sakura era mía, o al menos… lo intentaría.

- Esa chica está cogida James- le advertí sin querer delatarme.

- Seguro que el novio es tonto…, si fuera él no dejaría a una novia así por ahí… pueden robársela- ese comentario de James me dio mucho que pensar. No sabía si Sakura tenía pareja pero… si no la tenía… no tardaría mucho en encontrarla, yo me ofrecería voluntario al momento.

Me estaba armando valor para saludarla pero al momento salió un chico de Zeta Psi, tomándola de la mano y metiéndola en el interior del edificio.

No pude evitar que me entraran ganas de vomitar ¿tendría novio? No, era demasiado pronto para que estuviera con alguien ¿no?

- Uchiha tío estás blanco- me llamó Itachi que ya estaba de vuelta- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si es solo que… me mareé- simulé.

_**Sakura**_

Una vez acabadas las clases, fuimos Áyame y yo dando un paseo hacia la fraternidad, ya que me pillaba de camino para ir a mi apartamento.

Estuvimos hablando de nuestras primeras impresiones del día y las dos hicimos buen balance. Era un cambio bastante grande del instituto a la universidad pero… merecía la pena vivir esta experiencia.

Una vez en la puerta de Zeta Psi, Áyame me invitó a entrar pero…quería llegar prontito a casa, hoy no había visto apenas a mis hermanos y quería contarles como me había ido el día.

Cuando casi nos despedíamos, una pelota de rugby voló hacia nosotras, por suerte cuando llegó a mis pies apenas tenía velocidad.

Rápidamente la tomé en mis manos y la lancé como cuando jugaba con mis chicos recordando viejos momentos.

La lancé con tanta intensidad que el chico no pudo cogerla en sus manos, y no pude evitar sonreír. Esos no sabían quién era Sakura Haruno.

Otro de ellos alabó mi tiro y me ofreció jugar pero no estaba loca. Sabía lo brutos que podían ser los tíos jugando al rugby, y no quería acabar en el hospital tan pronto, aunque… teniendo en cuenta que Uchiha era medio médico… quizás merecía la pena volver a verlo.

Cuando salí del trance le respondí, amenazándoles que si la pelota volvía a salir así se la quitaría.

Habían tenido suerte que no pasara nadie por allí en ese momento, un golpe con esa pelota y sin esperarlo, podía dar un buen susto.

Cuando ya casi me despedía de Áyame, salió Ken.

- Ey presi…- desde mi explicación de las injusticias en el almuerzo me llamaba así- ¿No te reportas hoy?- tomó mi mano y tiró de mí para entrar dentro.

- Ken tengo que marcharme, apenas vi a mis hermanos hoy- sonreí.

En ese momento llegó Akira.

- Hola chicas- hizo una graciosa reverencia- Ken ha llegado la citación al presidente de la hermandad, para la junta anual de fondos- le entregó el sobre.

- Akira sabes que no mandamos a nadie nunca a esa reunión, no tenemos presidente- le recordó un poco molesto.

- Pues… de nuevo perderemos los fondos de ayuda al mantenimiento de la hermandad- agregó Akira.

- ¿Y qué hago? Ve tú si quieres, nadie está preparado para enfrentarse a la líder Kappa o al líder Alpha- no entendía que ocurría.

- Pero… a ver chicos, si no vais a esa reunión… ¿se pierden los fondos de subvención?- pregunté.

- No todos, nos dan lo estipulado por obligatorio- respondió Ken.

- Si y por eso el resto de las fraternidades se llevan siempre más, solo hace falta ver sus riquezas- Akira se veía molesto

- Ken… ¿por qué no vas?- le miró asustado- No vas a perder nada.

- ¿Yo? Si yo fuera te aseguro que nos quitan hasta la subvención obligatoria- rió pero al momento calló y me miró con ojos de sorpresa- Creo…creo que ya he encontrado a alguien que vaya en representación Zeta- gritó, todos aplaudimos nerviosos. No había sido tan difícil buscar una solución.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Gegargas**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Gegargas-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9<strong>

- Irás tú Sakura- al decirme eso jadeé mirándolo asustada- No me mires así, eres la candidata perfecta. Necesitamos un líder y tú tienes madera para ello. Eres clara, expones bien las ideas… eres la presidenta de los Zeta Psi.

- No, no- me moví nerviosa- estáis locos, o mejor dicho tú lo estás Ken.

- Sakura… yo lo veo genial. Tienes madera de líder- agregó Áyame

- ¿Qué pasa que la locura es algo congénito? Chicos so A, ninguna persona de primer año ha hecho algo así. ¿Queréis que me fundan en la reunión? Apenas sé cómo va eso.

- Sakura ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo va- ahora se contagió Akira- nos viene bien alguien como tú, además… así tendremos presidente por cinco años, hasta que acabes la carrera.

- No, no puedo. Entendedme, es una locura, a parte a la hermandad no le viene nada bien algo así- me excusé.

- No Sakura lo que no nos viene bien es no tener a nadie que nos represente- dijo Akira. Mis nervios eran cada vez mayores, me había metido en un gran lío.

- Es demasiada responsabilidad para mi, lo siento- sentencié.

- Por favor Sakura, piénsalo aunque sea- dijo Ken.

- Lo pensaré pero eso no significa que vaya a aceptar ¿eh?

- Tómatelo como una práctica de la carrera- añadió Áyame.

- Lo mismo te digo Áyame, ¿recuerdas que estudias lo mismo que yo?- le guiñé un ojo antes de irme, despidiéndome con la mano.

Cuando salí, escuché un revuelo alejarse, y pude ver que entre el grupo de chicos estaba mi hermano Itachi, como para no ser él con las voces que daba, y lo que más me sorprendió que en el grupo también fuera Sakura.

Iba con ropa deportiva y estaba…realmente bien o… mejor aún que eso.

Lo peor de todo es que mi hermano y Sasuke se conocían o quizás eran hasta amigos, por suerte Sasuke no sabía que yo era una Haruno.

No había estado tan confundida nunca en la vida. ¿Cómo podían proponerme ser la presidenta de una fraternidad cuando casi apenas había aterrizado en el mundo universitario?

Cuando llegué a casa, Kei estaba tumbado en el sofá leyendo una revista.

- Saku-chan ¿te ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó incorporándose dejando la revista en la mesita.

- No… o bueno… si, no sé Kei- mi hermano me miró confundido.

- A ver mejor voy a cambiar de pregunta ¿te preocupa algo?

- Me ha pasado algo…- no me dejó acabar.

- ¿Quién y qué te ha hecho? Dímelo que lo mato- Keita pensó que se trataba de una novatada.

- Tranquilo Kei-chan, no es eso- lo relajé pues ya se había puesto hasta en pie- No es nada de eso. Es algo de mi fraternidad.

- Pues… empieza por ahí Saku-chan, pensé que… bueno ya sabes- rió- Cuéntame.

- MeHanPedidoQueSeaLaPresident a- solté de golpe, mi hermano se quedó igual, no se había enterado de nada.

- ¿Qué? Sakura no me he enterado de nada. Repítelo pero…más lento- Hizo gestos de pausa con sus manos.

- Dios Keita…a ver, que me han pedido que sea la presidenta de Zeta Psi-Keita se quedó congelado y al momento empezó a reír.

- ¿Qué?- Le pregunté sin entender su reacción a mi no me hacía ni pizca de gracia.

- ¡Sakura presidenta, Sakura presidenta!- comenzó a gritar, al momento entró Naruto en casa y sin saber a qué venía se unió a su cántico.

- Ya está bien- les grité riendo, pero ellos no cesaron- Veo que… no te puedo contar nada Keita- crucé mis manos en mi pecho intentando mostrarme seria.

- Presidenta… digo princesa…. Sabes que si- volvió a carcajearse.

- Vale me voy- tomé mi bandolera del sofá pero no me dio tiempo a girarme cuando me tenía agarrada por la cintura.

- Perdón, perdón, me controlo- ahogó una carcajada en mi hombro.

- Bueno y… ¿Por qué he estado cantando Sakura presidenta?- preguntó Naruto confundido.

- Porque eres igual de tonto que Keita- ahora reí yo.

- A Sakura le han ofrecido ser la presidenta de Zeta Psi- largó Keita.

- ¿Quéeeeeeeeee?- me miró Naruto sorprendido- Los Zetas nunca han tenido representación.

- Pues… ya ves, este año quieren tenerla y… a Akira no se le ha ocurrido nada mejor que proponerme a mi- bufé

- Sakura…es una buena oportunidad para ti- agregó Keita- Además así le das un empujón a esa hermandad que parece que está muerta- rió Keita

- Sakura… aún puedes irte a las Kappas, los Zetas…- no dejé terminar a Naruto

- De eso nada Naruto, no soy chaquetera además me gusta mi fraternidad. Me siento bien con ellos y no con las barbies desmontables- solo de pensarlo se me ponían los pelos como escarpias.

- Pues yo veo bien que pertenezca a los Zetas, son diferentes- agregó Keita- y creo que es una buena oportunidad para Sakura, ningún novato ha sido presidente de una fraternidad- rió.

- La van a acribillar Keita, sabes como es Karin, como es Sasuke- cuando dijo Sasuke me encogí, no podía ser él, Sasuke era un nombre corriente- O Souta de los Omegas, y Jen de las Betas.

- Gracias por tu confianza hermano- le dije a Naruto

- Sakura-chan no es eso, confío en ti pero no en el resto. Son gente experimentada, llevan años ocupando ese lugar.

- Vale yo también puedo ser así. No me hacen falta años, ni experiencia, solo bases y… ¿sabes que?- tomé de nuevo mi bandolera pasándomela por la cabeza- Gracias Naruto me has dado un buen motivo para aceptarlo. Voy a demostraros que soy capaz de ello- dicho eso me encaminé a la puerta, antes de salir oí gritar a Keita.

- ¡Esa es mi Sakuraaaa! A por ellos presidenta- rió

- Cállate imbécil- le dio una colleja Naruto

Corrí por los pasillos hasta salir a la calle. Era una oportunidad de demostrar a los veteranos, quienes éramos los novatos y de lo que éramos capaces de hacer. Hablaría con Akira y le pediría que el fuese mi segundo de abordo, necesitaba alguien con más experiencia a mi lado para guiarme

Casi corrí por las sendas que me llevaban hasta Zeta y entré de golpe, asustando a los que estaban en la sala leyendo o estudiando.

- Hola…perdón por el… susto- me disculpé avergonzada por mi intensidad, ninguno dijo ni hizo nada excepto sonreírme- ¿Podéis…avisar a Akira-kun?- apenas llevaba unas horas como integrante, esto era una locura

- Si, claro Sakura- ¿Sakura? ¿Me había llamado por mi nombre? ¿Cómo me conocía?

En pocos minutos bajó Akira, acompañado de Áyame, Ken, Touya y Emily.

- Veo que… no te ha hecho falta mucho tiempo- rió Akira.

- ¿Cómo sabes a lo que vengo?- le pregunté sorprendida.

- Sakura, es tu naturaleza. No eres un ser conformista y eres muy luchadora- argumentó

- Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que aceptar ¿no?- simulé

- Pero lo vas a hacer ¿verdad Sakura-sama?- agrego Ken poniendo un gigantesco puchero

- Esto es una locura chicos…apenas conozco a nadie de aquí- señalé a los chicos y chicas que estaban en el hall- ni ellos a mi, ¿como van a permitir que los represente una extraña?

- Sakura, eres perfecta para representarnos, tienes carisma, fuerza interior. ¿Quieres que votemos?- preguntó Akira- No estamos todos pero…al menos sabrás lo que piensan los que estamos aquí- miró a su alrededor- A ver hermanos, votos a favor de Sakura

Lo que ocurrió a continuación me dejó sin palabras. Todos alzaron las manos.

- ¿Ves? ¿Qué más necesitas para convencerte que te queremos como presidenta?

Mi voz seguía sin volver pero… mis ojos me empezaron a picar, y… no pude contener algunas lágrimas traicioneras que se escaparon de mis ojos. Pocas cosas me emocionaban en la vida pero esto… esto era lo más.

Ante eso Áyame, Akira, Ken, Touya y Emily se acercaron dándome un multitudinario abrazo, seguido de vítores.

Los chicos me acompañaron a la parte superior a un estudio.

- Está bien, este es tu estudio- dijo Akira- ya que vives fuera de la fraternidad, necesitas un lugar donde dejar tus cosas y organizarte.

- Akira, tengo una condición para aceptar el puesto- todos me miraron asustados- Que tu seas mi segundo de abordo, yo sola no voy a hacer esto pues… no tengo experiencia, sería una locura. Tú conoces este mundo bien, juntos y con el resto… haremos algo aceptable, ¿no creéis?

- Todos vamos a estar contigo Sakura- agregó Ken.

- Y…qué decís si preparamos una fiesta de bienvenida a la nueva presidenta- dijo Emily.

- Sería una oportunidad para invitar a la gente y ofrecerles que se unan a nosotros- agregó Ken.

- Eso os lo dejo a vosotros, no tengo ni idea de cómo montar una fiesta- rió Akira.

- Tranquilo hermanito, las chicas y yo nos pondremos manos a la obra.

Como locos se pusieron a hacer planes olvidándose de lo más importante, la maldita reunión.

- Chicos, chicos- los llamé pero cada uno estaba en lo suyo- ¡Chicos!- grité y todos me miraron asustados de mi grito- Os olvidáis de la reunión- les sonreí- ¿Cuándo es?

- Pues…- se rascó la cabeza Akira y eso no me gustó ni un pelo- El jueves.

- ¿Quéeee?- No era posible hoy era martes- Renuncio- dije rápidamente dirigiéndome a la puerta del estudio.

- Sakura…tranquila, es una toma de contacto, la importante será en una semana. Tenemos el día de mañana para ponerte al día

De camino a mi casa me di cuenta que en vez de ir más tranquila iba más nerviosa, nunca pensé que la reunión fuese tan pronto, apenas me daría tiempo de preparar nada.

No me había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el día, era la hora de cenar.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado señorita?- me dijo Itachi con los brazos en jarra saliendo de la cocina

- Pues…- reí-Ita-kun ¿ahora vas a comportarte como papá?

- Estaba preocupado no te vi en todo el día

- Eso es porque te fuiste a jugar a Rugby con tus amigos, yo si vi a Naru-chan y Kei-kun.

- ¿Cómo fue "presi"?- me besó Keita en la mejilla.

- Bien o… eso creo- puse los ojos en blanco- Acepté- Keita rió.

- Me estoy perdiendo algo ¿verdad?- nos dijo Itachi mirándonos a Keita y a mi de hito en hito.

- Itachi, te presento a la nueva presidenta de los Zeta Psi- cuando Keita dijo eso Itachi se tuvo que agarrar a la encimera para no caer de la impresión.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Jajaa, amo a Kei-kun es tan dulce jeje… Me parece que no tengo perdón de dios por no aparecerme en este último tiempo verdad? Lo siento… Ya se que una disculpa no equivale a todo el tiempo en que e estado ausente, pero los compensare ¡LO JURO! Bueno sin nada más que agregar yo me retiro. Adiós.**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Gegargas**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Gegargas-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10<strong>

- Sakura dime que no es verdad- respondió Itachi.

- Pues claro que lo es, ¿tu tampoco confías en mi?- alcé mi ceja a la espera de su respuesta.

- Claro que si Sakura pero… no me parece adecuado que hagas eso. Eres novata…

- Buff Itachi, dejad de perpetuar de una buena vez que soy novata, solo sabéis recordármelo- le grité- Ya lo sé, pero… ¿Qué pasa que los novatos no tenemos derechos?

- Si pero… esa fraternidad está acabada o mejor dicho tiene los días contados, las Kappas van a proponer a la junta cerrarla y nosotros vamos a apoyarla- al decirme eso esta vez fui yo la que tuvo que agarrarse a la encimera para no caer, dejando mi bandolera en el suelo.

- ¿Quéeeee?- nunca creí a Itachi capaz de eso

- La presidenta de las Kappas solicitó al decano, que en ese lugar se ubicasen las nuevas oficinas de la universidad, para usar las antiguas instalaciones o mejor dicho donde aún están las oficinas, en beneficio de los estudiantes. Las votaciones son el jueves.

- Hija de puta la Barbie- grité- Quiere usarlas en beneficio propio, esa tipa no hace nada desinteresadamente- tuve que tomar aire para relajarme- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo habéis apoyado eso?

- Ellas nos apoyaron en su día con una petición nuestra y le debemos el voto, además las Kappas son nuestras hermanas- se puso en posición de defensa.

- Eso no es razón Itachi Haruno ¿Has pensado en los hermanos Zeta? ¿A dónde van a ir?

- Son muy pocos Sakura, iban a ofrecerle una sala para que pudieran estudiar, les sobran habitaciones que pueden ser útiles para otras cosas.

- No te reconozco, ¿Dónde está mi hermano? Tú nunca has sido así- le grité- Sois unos egoístas.

- Sakura no te lo tomes como algo personal, eso se habló mucho antes de que tú llegaras- ¿creía que eso lo justificaría?

- Me da igual, no los defiendo por pertenecer a ellos, los defiendo porque es su casa, viven allí y porque para ellos es importante, pero…tranquilo, no lo vais a conseguir, voy a dejarme el pellejo para acabar con todos vosotros- le amenacé colocándome justo en frente de él, cara a cara desafiándolo.

- Ey chicos vale, esto se está escapando de las manos- dijo Keita colocándose entre los dos.

Con rabia tomé mi bandolera y me fui a mi habitación cerrando la puerta sonoramente.

Ese no era mi hermano. ¿Dónde estaba el Itachi que yo conocía, el que luchaba por las causas justas? Ahora sabía la respuesta: _había desaparecido_. Los años de universidad habían conseguido hacerle olvidar los valores que mis padres siempre nos inculcaron.

Un vacío se apoderó de mi corazón. Me sentía sola, mis hermanos excepto Keita, que era el que menos tiempo llevaba allí, habían cambiado, ya no eran los chicos que yo recordaba.

Esta vez mis ojos no escocían, ésta vez se inundaban en lágrimas, en lágrimas de dolor.

Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a mi angelito consejero, mi gran amigo Sora.

- Hola princesa- dijo emocionado- estaba deseando hablar contigo - quise responderle pero… no podía hablar, el maldito nudo se alojaba en mi garganta.- Sakura cariño ¿estás bien?- dijo asustado.

- Si Sora- dije sollozando- solo que… os echo de menos

- Y nosotros a ti pequeña pero… sé que ese no es el motivo. A ver cuéntale a tu viejo Sora qué ocurre- me dijo con voz paternal.

Le conté todo lo ocurrido con la elección de fraternidad desde que llegué. El poco apoyo que encontré en Naruto y en Itachi, y mi doble encontronazo con Karin.

Lo bien que me recibieron en Zeta, y por último el ofrecimiento y la aceptación de la presidencia o liderazgo.

- Has hecho bien cariño, has escogido con el corazón que es como se elige en la vida- me dijo Sora.

- No es todo hay más.

A continuación le conté lo ocurrido breves minutos antes, la reacción de Itachi y lo que pensaban hacer.

- Te das cuenta Sora… ahora… me voy a tener que enfrentar a Itachi- sollocé de nuevo.

- No cariño, no te vas a enfrentar a tu hermano, te vas a enfrentar a una injusticia, vas a luchar por algo en lo que crees y eso es válido- añadió- Sakura… esto no es nada para lo que vas a encontrar cuando ejerzas tu carrera

- Lo sé, quizás estoy haciendo un trauma de esto…- añadí

- No lo haces- suspiró- Sakura…reflexiona algo. ¿Cómo te sientes mejor si luchas por lo que crees o si te cruzas de brazos?

- Sora sabes la respuesta- respondí

- Pues si crees en ello adelante Sakura. No le haces daño a nadie mientras el resto si están intentando hacerles daño a ellos.

- Pero…Itachi…- era mi mayor preocupación.

- Ese chico necesita un buen tirón de orejas, a por él Skura- eso me hizo reír.

- Gracias Sora, te quiero.

- Y yo a ti princesa, cuídate y que nadie te haga llorar, nadie merece tus lágrimas.

Como los añoraba… ahora mismo pagaría por estar cerca de ellos, comiendo pizza delante del televisor, con todos ellos vitoreando a nuestro equipo preferido.

No podía tenerlos físicamente pero si en mi mente, por lo que me tumbé en la cama tal y como estaba y cerré mis ojos. Sin darme cuenta, el mundo de los sueños me atrapó haciéndome olvidar donde me encontraba, transportándome con mi familia a Konoha.

Los primeros rayos entraron por la ventana despertándome al instante. Me había quedado dormida sin cenar, sin darme un baño y sin lo más importante sin desearles a mis hermanos Buenas noches.

Era bastante temprano por lo que aproveché para darme una ducha rápida antes que se despertasen. Después desayuné, recogí las cosas que necesitaría para pasar un día fuera y me marché sin esperar a que se levantaran. De lo que tenía menos ganas hoy era sermones o nuevos enfrenamientos, había mucho trabajo que hacer y teníamos poco tiempo.

Las sendas estaban solitarias, los estudiantes aún no habían salido de sus guaridas.

Pronto llegué a la hermandad donde casi todos dormían, excepto los más madrugadores que estaban desayunando.

Cuando entré allí sentí una gran pena. ¿Cómo eran capaces de quitarles su casa a estos chicos/as? Ellos no molestaban a nadie, es más, por no pedir, ni exigían su parte proporcional de las subvenciones conformándose con lo que les daban obligatoriamente, dejando que las otras hermandades se enriqueciesen mientras ellos empobrecían.

Decidida me fui hasta la habitación de mi mano derecha, es decir Ken, entrando sin llamar, sabiendo que aún estaría dormido, cosa que no me equivoqué.

Ken estaba tumbado en la cama con el teclado de su ordenador en la cara, forma para nada extraña de dormir un estudiante de informática.

- Los marcianitos nos atacan- grité haciendo a Ken levantarse de golpe, en boxers, de la cama mientras yo reía

- ¡Dios Sakura me vas a matar!

- Tenemos un problema genio- le dije seria- Si quieres seguir durmiendo en esa cama es mejor que te levantes- no estaba diciendo ninguna tontería

Salí de la habitación para darle un poco de intimidad para que pudiera vestirse, mientras me fui al estudio para comenzar a preparar el contenido de la reunión del día siguiente.

Apenas me dio tiempo de nada, cuando Ken llegó con cara de asustado.

- Cuéntame, no me ha gustado nada de lo que has dicho antes.

- La Barbie diabólica va a proponer mañana el cierre de las instalaciones Zeta Psi- al decirle eso trastabilló varios pasos hacia atrás, cayendo por suerte encima de un pequeño sofá.- Quieren usar estas instalaciones para supuestamente la sala de juntas y otras cosas.

- Hija de puta ¿Y por qué no usa la mansión de las Kappas? Cada vez acaparan más terreno del campus y nadie dice nada.- Ken estaba colérico, nunca lo había visto así.

- Como ves no se andan con chiquitas. Alegan que somos pocos miembros y como compensación quieren darnos la antigua sala de juntas para… estudiar- reí irónicamente.

- Sakura…tenemos que hacer algo, no nos pueden quitar lo poco que tenemos, es… nuestra casa.

- Tranquilo Ken, la pelodeestropajo no se va a salir con la suya, vamos a ir a por ella.

- Y… ¿Los Alphas?- esa era la pregunta clave

- Ellos… la apoyan, son sus hermanos- dije mirando al suelo.

- ¿Eso te ha dicho tu hermano?- estaba enfadado.

- En este juego no hay hermanos Ken, cuando Itachi está con los Alphas es un miembro Alpha y cuando yo estoy con vosotros estoy con mis hermanos- aclaré.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Sakura? Apenas queda tiempo.

- Tendremos que hacer un esfuerzo, hay que convocar una reunión con todos los hermanos a puerta cerrada. Tenemos que conseguir hermanarnos con los Omegas o las Betas y por supuesto aumentar el número de Zetas. Tenemos que hacer presión.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lamento mucho mi demora, la verdad he pasado una semana fatal. El sábado pasado me tuvieron que internar de urgencia ya que me había dado una crisis asmática, y eso que aun no se me había desarrollado el asma, el caso es que me internaron a las 3:00 pm, me hicieron 5 nebulizaciones, y Salí a las tres de la mañana del domingo. Créanme que en ese momento la sentí cerca, pero gracias a dios sigo aquí. Hasta hace poco que será un par de horas me sentí con el ánimo para leer y poder actualizarles un poco y porque ustedes tienen el derecho de saber del porque de mi ausencia. Me parece que actualizare un poco más pero muy probable, me dedique solo un poco ya que mis fuerzas no son las mejores. Bueno eso es todo. Adiós.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es **copyright** de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Gegargas**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated:** " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a "M". El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A:** Hola, pues dirán, **¡MILAGRO**! Jeje si las entiendo perfectamente, y comparto su moción. Pero la verdad no me e sentido muy bien y hasta ahora me ven actualizando, realmente lo siento, las he dejado en ascuas desde hace ya bastante tiempo, pero tratare de traerles actualizaciones con rapidez y como mi salud me lo permita. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

**_Enjoy…_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11<strong>

Salimos del estudio rumbo al salón principal para convocar una reunión extraordinaria y urgente.

Era verdad que éramos pocos miembros pero… eso se resolvería en breve.

Ken explicó lo que minutos antes le había relatado yo, haciéndolos a todos estremecer y no era para menos. Si les quitaban su habitación una vez empezado el año académico ¿Dónde encontrarían una habitación para dormir? Y sobre todo… ¿Quién de los que estaban allí podrían pagarlo?

- Y… ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Akira.

- Chicos… hoy tenemos que unirnos y ser entre todos un solo Zeta- comenté- Tendremos que faltar a clases para que nos de tiempo de todo, mañana es la primera reunión- ninguno puso ningún problema, era el segundo día de clase- Debemos hacer octavillas, carteles, de todo, anunciando Zeta Psi y… ahora si que sí vamos a tener que organizar una fiesta, es la manera de atraer a la gente- bufé

- Vale sin problemas- dijo Ken- Akira, tú y yo nos encargaremos del diseño de las octavillas y de los carteles. Tom, Ryo, Shino, vosotros os encargareis de la impresión, el resto os tenéis que repartir entre colgar los carteles, repartir los trípticos y sobre todo correr la voz. Llevad solicitudes de ingreso para la gente que quiera.

- Yo…iré a hablar con los Omegas y… tantearé a las Betas- dije segura de mi misma- ¿Alguien me puede contar algo de ellos?

La suerte era que las Betas y las Kappas no se llevaban muy bien, por tanto por ahí podríamos tirar. Si ellas jugaban sucio, yo no sería menos. Levantaría viejas heridas hasta hacerlas sangrar.

Los omegas por otro lado, se llevaban bastante bien tanto con los Alphas y las Kappas y… por ahí podrían surgir los problemas.

Las clases de la mañana estaban a punto de empezar, pero no podía desperdiciar ningún minuto. Me armé de valor y me dirigí junto a Toby, que era un veterano, a la casa de las Betas, que estaban en el otro lado del campus.

La casa de las Betas para nada estaba mal. No era tan lujosa como la de las Kappas pero…no le faltaba ningún detalle, por lo menos por fuera.

Antes de salir de la hermandad, tanto Toby como yo, nos habíamos puesto unas sudaderas Zeta Psi para poder identificarnos con facilidad.

La puerta estaba cerrada por lo que llamamos y esperamos a que nos abrieran. Como no, lo hizo otra abusadora de productos oxigenados.

- No compramos nada- dijo la rubia oxigenada casi cerrándonos la puerta, hasta que puse el pie para evitar que cerrara.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que venimos vendiendo? - le dije mirando a Toby y mirándome a mi por si nuestras pintas eran de Scouts.

- Vosotros- rió, aunque nuestras caras para nada era de chiste.

- Bien- bufé pensando que esto para nada sería fácil, teniendo en cuenta que para nada se me daban bien las relaciones con… Nancys, Barbies o parecido.- Queríamos hablar con vuestra representante- la rubia comenzó a reír.

- Con esas pintas no os recibirá Anny, dais dolor de ojos con solo veros- respiré hondo por no cogerla por el cuello- Además ella está por las tardes- me tomó desprevenida y consiguió cerrar dándonos con la puerta en las narices.

Maldita muñeca, ni siquiera nos había preguntado la razón de nuestra visita. Con las Betas tenía que cambiar de táctica si quería ganármelas, así me tuviese que vestir de Barbie.

Toby y yo nos dirigimos hacia la casa de los Omegas. Si ellos aceptaban estaríamos dos a dos: Kappa+ Alpha contra Zeta Psi + Omegas o Beta, así que debíamos conseguir el apoyo de algunos de ellos como fuera.

La casa Omega estaba bien. Ni demasiado lujosa ni demasiado ostentosa.

Una vez en la puerta, llamé y al momento un chico bastante guapo, por cierto, nos atendió.

- Hola…- dijo escuetamente

- Hola ¿qué tal? Soy Sakura y… soy la representante de los Zeta Psi, él es Toby- le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa al menos.

- Soy Izuna, miembro Omega- calló e hizo un gesto de evidencia ante su último comentario.

- Izuna, veníamos para ver si podíamos hablar con tu representante- dije directamente colocando el pie estratégicamente en la puerta por si iba a cerrar, aunque… si lo hacía me rompería el pie, este chico estaba mucho más fuerte que la Nancy.

- Pues…no sé si estará, si queréis entrar lo compruebo- Al menos era educado, nos estaba invitando a entrar.

- Gracias- dije mientras entrábamos.

Izuna se marchó subiendo unas escaleras mientras Toby y yo esperábamos en silencio en el recibidor.

En cinco minutos apareció Izuna, acompañado de otro chico, bastante apuesto también.

- Hola soy Kagami Umione, representante Omega- me ofreció su mano

- Hola Kagami, soy Sakura, representante Zeta Psi- sonreí ante mi título al que aún no estaba acostumbrada.

- Pues… tú dirás Sakura, no sabía que los Zeta tuvieran representante y… menos que fuera una chica… tan guapa- bien… empezábamos bien, pero… debía aguantar, nos jugábamos mucho.

- Seré directa para no hacerte perder el tiempo- era una técnica que usaba con mi padre, era mejor coger el toro por los cuernos, que llevarse toda la vida corriendo para que no te atrapara- Mañana como bien sabes, es la reunión de apertura del año de las fraternidades, y bueno… ha llegado a mis oídos que, "nuestras amigas" las Kappas y sus aliados, los Alphas, van a hacer campaña en contra de nuestra hermandad, solicitando el cierre de nuestras instalaciones para… , según ellas, usarlas como nueva sede de reunión, etc.- Kagami se quedó perplejo ante mi sinceridad.

- Algo de eso he oído- afirmó

- No sé si sabrás que en ésta hermandad vive gente, igual que en la tuya, y… eso supondría dejar en la calle a muchos estudiantes de los cuales, la mayoría de ellos, no tienen solvencia económica para pagarse una habitación a éstas alturas. A parte eso supondría quitarnos nuestro lugar de estudio, reunión, etc.

- Y… ¿Qué necesitas?- al parecer Kagami tampoco se andaba por las ramas y eso me gustaba.

- Tú apoyo, el apoyo Omega para hacer frente y que no nos cierren el chiringuito- Kagami rió por el lenguaje usado

- No puedo ponerme en contra de los Alphas y las Kappas, hay buena conexión con ellos- dijo rápidamente.

- No te pido eso, pero si te pido que no los apoyes. No te voy a pedir que votes a nuestro favor, porque sé que no me conoces, o mejor dicho no nos conocéis, pero al menos… no los ayudes a enterrarnos vivos.- Kagami rió

- Me gustas Sakura…eres…clara- dijo- pero… debo hablar con mis chicos, no te puedo contestar ahora mismo- me pareció normal aunque quise suplicar su ayuda pero… rebajarme arrastrándome no me ayudaría. Tenía que confiar en mí o mejor dicho en él.

- Te entiendo Kagami. Al menos… aprovecho para invitaros el sábado a una fiesta en nuestras instalaciones. No sabemos si será la primera de muchas o la última de pocas- reí.

- Esperemos que sea la primera de muchas y que por supuesto… tú estés allí en todas.

- Cuenta con ello. Te veo mañana en la reunión y… el sábado en la fiesta- antes de irme hice algo que nunca en mi vida había hecho, guiñarle un ojo a un chico. Kagami rió y me devolvió el guiño.

Salimos de allí y cuando cruzamos la esquina tuve que pararme, me temblaban las piernas.

- Lo has hecho genial Sakura- me animó Toby al ver mis nervios- Has sido muy convincente.

- ¿Tú crees?- le pregunté.

- Claro que si. Quizás no consigamos que voten a nuestro favor pero… tampoco harán nada en nuestra contra.

- Eso espero, si lo hacen… nos destruirán- suspiré.

Cuando llegamos a la hermandad, había una actividad frenética. Todo el mundo iba de un lado para otro, gente entrando y saliendo con carteles, pancartas y demás.

Ámy estaba en la recepción, atendiendo a la gente que entraba pidiendo información o inscribiéndose, y eso era buena señal.

- Sakura… ¿cómo fue?- me preguntó Ken nervioso.

- Si te digo la verdad no lo sé- reí amargamente- Los Omegas nos han atendido pero… no me han asegurado nada. Al menos he conseguido que el sábado vengan a la fiesta y eso… será un logro.

- Perfecto, seguro que saldrá bien- me animó- Por cierto, en cuanto a la fiesta, todo está encargado. Emily al parecer era una experta en fiesta y ha encargado todo lo necesario.

- Pero… ¿Y el dinero?- no habíamos pensado en eso.

- Hay fondos Sakura. Somos demasiado… ahorrativos. Los pocos fondos que nos llegaban, estaban reservados.- suspiré aliviada.- Y… ¿las Betas?

- Fracaso. Tengo que cambiar de estrategia. Si "el Diablo no viste de Prada" no entra en la cueva- reí- Voy a tener que tomar prestado algún que otro vestido de mis amigas las Kappas para poder introducirme.

- ¿Quéeee?- me miró asustado- Sakura estás loca, no puedes entrar en la casa de las Kappas y robar un traje.

- Pues claro que puedo, esas malditas van a pagar todo lo que nos están haciendo sufrir, a menos que guardes en tu armario un traje de firma llamativo para mí- reí.

- Noooo- se carcajeó- Eres… muy peligrosa.

- No lo sabes bien. Por lo pronto necesito un albornoz de chica, unas zapatillas y una toalla- Ken me miró como si estuviera loca pero… accedió a mi petición.

Me acompañó a la habitación de Ámy y me dio uno de los albornoces de su hermana, una toalla y unas zapatillas, dejándome luego sola para cambiarme.

Mientras pensaba mi plan, me hartaba de reír, si salía bien… Karin me odiaría bastante o eso esperaba.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es **copyright** de él grande mangaka **Masashi Kishimoto**. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Gegargas**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated:** " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a "M".

**N/A:** Hola, pues dirán, **¡MILAGRO**! Jeje si las entiendo perfectamente, y comparto su moción. Pero la verdad no me e sentido muy bien y hasta ahora me ven actualizando, realmente lo siento, las he dejado en ascuas desde hace ya bastante tiempo, pero tratare de traerles actualizaciones con rapidez y como mi salud me lo permita. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

Me quité toda la ropa, excepto la interior y me coloqué el albornoz, solté mi coleta y envolví mi pelo con la toalla. Antes de salir me puse las zapatillas.

Iba perfecta para mi plan, ahora solo faltaba que las cabezas de chorlito se lo tragaran.

Bajé hasta el salón principal donde estaban todos los/as chicos/as, los cuales se quedaron mirándome alucinados.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Parezco que acabo de salir de la ducha?- reí.

- Totalmente Sakura- rió Ken. Todos me miraron sin entender, por lo que comencé a relatarles mi plan.

- Sakura, es una locura, si te pillan…- dijo Áyame bastante nerviosa

- No lo harán- sonreí traviesa- nunca me han pillado cuando he hecho algo así ¿por qué iban a hacerlo ahora?

- Estás loca- rió Ken- pero… estamos contigo.

- Genial. Ahora necesito que alguno de vosotros me acompañe para que coja la ropa que tire por la ventana- Ken y Akira se miraron asustados- A ver chicos no puedo salir vestida de allí, alguien tiene que recoger el tesoro robado.

Finalmente Akira se ofreció divertido para acompañarme. Él se quedaría escondido tras la casa Alpha, que estaba justo al lado, hasta que le hiciera la señal.

Por suerte la mayoría de los estudiantes tenían clases por la mañana, por tanto nadie me vio.

Fuimos por las partes traseras de las casas, que eran los aparcamientos y demás. Akira se quedó agazapado en la parte trasera, mientras yo me dirigí a la puerta principal, a un paso tranquilo.

Cuando llegué a la puerta ésta estaba cerrada, para mi mala suerte. Respiré hondo antes de llamar y posteriormente di unos suaves golpes en la puerta, debía ser delicada como las barbies.

Barbie ricitos abrió la puerta.

- Jo chica me habéis cerrado la puerta- ¿esa era yo? No sabía de dónde salió mi vena Barbie- Qué vergüenza si alguien me llega a ver de ésta guisa- entré al interior sin que me dijese nada, no podía darle tiempo a reaccionar.

- Eres… novata ¿verdad?- sonrió- Debió ser una inocentada, ¿como… saliste?- genial… ahora ¿qué le decía?

- Se me… cayó una lentilla desde la ventana y tuve que bajar a recogerla- debía ser realmente tonta para tragarse la patraña que acababa de soltar, fue lo único que se me ocurrió- Una vez fuera alguien cerró la puerta.

- ¿La encontraste?- si finalmente era tonta, ¿Cómo preguntaba eso?

- Si tuve suerte- La chica sonrió, realmente me dio pena, no parecía mala persona- Bueno… te dejo que voy a coger frío- no esperé a su respuesta marchándome rápidamente subiendo las escaleras, esperando que las habitaciones se encontraran como en la casa Zeta.

No tenía ni idea hacia donde iba, pero… tendría que buscarme la vida, ésta casa era al menos cuatro veces la Zeta.

Una vez en la primera planta, todo era peor de lo que pensaba. Todo era… ROSA, madre mía, estas chicas no conocían otro color, aunque siempre estaba combinado con el blanco.

Las pareces rosas, con moquetas de una tonalidad más fuerte y las puertas blancas.

En las puertas había carteles tipo "Lady Delisse", "Lady Pink", etc, por lo que no me ayudaría mucho para encontrar la habitación de mi víctima.

El pasillo no parecía acabar, había muchas habitaciones, pero… ninguna Lady pegaba con la Barbiloca.

Cuando llegué al final del pasillo vi unas escaleras que subía a otra planta, por lo que decidí subir, a pesar de poner un cartel en la pared que decía prohibido el paso y…BINGO, Lady Princess. No podía ser otra que ésta.

Dios creí que me iba a morir de la risa, esa tipa tenía de princesa lo que yo de santa.

Con cuidado por si estaba dentro, aunque estaba casi segura que estaba desocupada, tomé la maneta para girarla pero…estaba cerrada.

- Mierda, al parecer la tipa ésta, tiene más enemigas además de mí- murmuré.

Necesitaba una tarjeta para intentar abrir la puerta o… las herramientas adecuadas para desmontar el pomo.

_Sakura, estás en la casita de las muñecas, quién va a tener un destornillador en ésta bendita casa- _pensé

Volví a bajar las escaleras y me metí en la primera habitación que encontré que por suerte… era menos desconfiada que su amiga la mega Barbie, estando su puerta sin bloquear.

Miré por encima, ya que no quería violar la intimidad de nadie excepto de la causante de nuestros males.

No encontraba nada que me sirviese, hasta que me volví para salir y vi colgado detrás de la puerta, una camisa con una tarjeta colgada.

Susan Parts, miembro Kappa- _Gracias Susan_- pensé

Con la tarjeta en la mano, salí de la habitación y volví a subir las escaleras.

Introduje la tarjeta en la junta entre la puerta y el junquillo, bajándola lentamente. Cuando llegué a la parte del pestillo, tiré de él hacia mí y girándolo hacia la izquierda y… Voilá, el pestillo giró como por arte de magia.

Aquello parecía el museo de Barbie.

Había una cama con dosel de princesas, un tocador rosa, para no variar, con una banqueta blanca y un cojín a conjunto con el juego de cama.

Era una habitación bastante grande, que podía ser perfectamente del tamaño de cuatro estancias juntas. Tenía baño incluido.

Me fui para lo que pensé que era el armario y… aquello no era un armario, era una boutique. Había un vestidor repleto de ropa, zapatos y complementos.

- Bueno… al menos no se dará cuenta si falta algún que otro traje ¿no?- reí.

No tenía mucho tiempo para elegir así que tomé dos de ellos al azar, los envolví en mi brazo. Cuando salí del vestidor, recordé que iba a necesitar unos zapatos, por lo que tomé unos negro de tacón, el negro pegaba con todo.

Corrí de nuevo hacia una de las ventanas para ubicarme y… tuve suerte. La habitación daba de esquina y exactamente una de esas ventanas, daba a un lateral de la casa.

La tía tenía una vista privilegiada. Además, de que justo en frente, se encontraba la casa Alpha y por supuesto había una habitación frente por frente.

Me acerqué más a la ventana, haciéndole la señal, un silbido rápido, a Akira para que se acercara. Al momento lo vi acercarse corriendo.

Lo primero que tiré fueron los zapatos. Después tiré el primero de los vestidos que cayó sin problemas. Por supuesto llevaba dos para poder escoger. Tenía bastantes por tanto porque desaparecieran dos… no se iba a dar cuenta.

Cuando tiré el segundo, tuve la mala suerte que sopló un poco de viento, quedando éste enganchado en la cornisa del piso inferior.

- Maldita suerte la mía, joder- mascullé.

Le hice gestos a Akira para que se esperara, debía bajar a la planta inferior para soltarlo del enganche. Estaba casi segura que la ventana que daba para esa cornisa, era la habitación de _"mi nueva amiga"_ Kappa, Susan.

Debía desenganchar el vestido, si lo dejaba colgado… se activaría la alarma y ésta era capaz de llamar al FBI.

Cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta, algo me dejó congelada. Encima de un escritorio, al lado del ordenador había una foto de la Barbie con… Sasuke Uchiha.

No podía ser él, él no podía tener nada que ver con ella, o al menos eso quería creer.

No pude resistir acercarme y tomar la foto en mis manos para verificar que era real, que era él y… no me equivoqué. Estaban juntos abrazados y él estaba con su maldita sonrisa ladeada.

- Sakura a lo mejor son amigos, solo amigos- me dije para autoconvencerme pero… era demasiada casualidad que en toda la habitación solo hubiese una foto y… que en ella saliese él ¿No?

Salí de esa maldita habitación, y con mucho cuidado bajé hacia la primera planta, volviendo a entrar en la habitación de Susan.

Me acerqué hasta la única ventana que había y me subí encima del escritorio que estaba colocado justo debajo de la misma.

Cada vez se escuchaba más revuelo en la casa Kappa, por lo que me tenía que dar prisa y salir de allí si no quería que me pillaran. Estaba segura que todas las chicas no eran tan tontas como la que me había abierto la puerta.

Con cuidado abrí la ventana y salí hacia la cornisa, poniendo mucha atención en donde pisaba. Bien conocía que muchas tejas estaban superpuestas y podía resbalar.

Akira miraba con expectación mi aventura, apartándose hacia atrás por si caía alguna teja o… quizás por si me caía yo.

Me coloqué de pie y me fui deslizando lateralmente pegada a la pared, esperando que nadie más que Akira viese mi patético espectáculo. Si alguien me veía, en albornoz y subida en el tejado, pensaría que quería suicidarme y llamaría a los bomberos.

Cuando llegué al extremo de la cornisa, me agaché, y lentamente fui dejándome caer para poder llegar hasta el maldito vestido.

Finalmente lo alcancé, tiré de él suavemente liberándose fácilmente, tan fácil como la teja que estaba bajo mis pies, deslizándome peligrosamente hacia el "precipicio"

Intenté agarrarme pero… fue imposible, todo ocurrió demasiado rápido.

Mientras caía escuché a Akira gritar y sentí como algo parecido a un cuchillo afilado, arañase mi pierna. Lo siguiente que sentí fue mi cuerpo impactando con el suelo.

**Continuara**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**Naruto es **copyright** de **Masashi Kishimoto** el uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenec**e, le pertenece a **Gegargas** quien me ha dado previamente su consentimiento para la adaptación de la menciona historia, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida. Muchas gracias por su atención prestada.

**Advertencias: **AU, OoC, Lenguaje vulgar.

**Rating: **"T"

**N/A**: Sí, chicas/os! Su servidora ha regresado, les pido disculpas por no actualizar las demás historias que tengo, pero si les soy sincera, mi salud está realmente jodida. Así que ténganme paciencia, terminaré cada una de las historias en proceso que tengo aquí, y en mi otra cuenta que no se si también me siguen, pero de igual forma terminare también con ellas. ¡Eso no lo duden!

**_Enjoy…_**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 13<strong>

- ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!- me llamó Akira mientras corría hasta donde había quedado tumbada- ¡Sakura! Dime que estás bien.

- Estoy bien- dije casi sin voz. Realmente no sabía si lo estaba, solo hice lo que me pidió.

- ¿De verdad?- insistió

- No lo sé Akira, acabo de caer desde al menos tres metros de altura y…ayyyy- grité cuando intenté mover mi pierna, tenía un dolor horrible abrasador en ella, llevándome la mano instintivamente hacia el lugar.

- Sakura… estás… sangrando- Bien… eso era lo peor que me podía pasar. Podía aguantar todas las caídas del mundo pero… la sangre… me enfermaba.

Akira se quitó su camiseta y la anudó encima de la supuesta herida, la cual ni me atreví a mirar por miedo a desmayarme o a oler la sangre.

Al momento lo escuché hablar con alguien.

- Envíame a alguien, necesito ayuda, Sakura… se ha caído- supuse que hablaba por teléfono con alguien pero… estaba aún bastante aturdida, el golpe amortiguado en la espalda me hizo perder la respiración.

- Akira la ropa, coge la ropa- le dije.

- Sakura… ahora no importa la ropa, importas tú- éste tío estaba loco, después de lo que pasé para conseguirlo… no iba a dejarla atrás ahora.

- Déjate de tonterías Akira, no pienso entrar de nuevo a casa de las Barbies así que más te vale coger todo lo que he conseguido- mascullé

Al momento al menos dos personas más llegaron a nuestra posición.

- Dios… ¿Qué ha pasado?- esa era la voz de Ken

- Se resbaló por la cornisa- respondió Akira- y…una rama…le ha…sajado la pierna.

- Llevémosla a la casa, llamaremos a un médico- Tras eso sentí como unos brazos me trasladaban presurosos.

El olor a sangre ya llegaba hasta mi nariz, y estaba empezando a sentirme mareada y con nauseas, pero… antes de desmayarme, conseguí pronunciar unas últimas palabras, como si de una moribunda me tratara.

- Ken la ropa, si no la llevas te juro que entrarás tú a por ella- tras eso una oscuridad me hizo perder la conciencia.

_Sasuke_

Finalmente Itachi tuvo razón, el rugby te hacía quemar adrenalina y… yo tenía exceso de eso. A parte… me vendría bien para al menos, olvidarme de Sakura por unos segundos, debía estar pendiente del juego para evitar que acabasen conmigo.

No entendía como una persona, a la que apenas conocía, podía hacerme perder así la cabeza o quizás sí, ella a simple vista tenía todo lo que a mí me gustaba.

Era sencilla, simpática, sincera, segura de sí misma y además… era preciosa.

Después del partido, sugerimos pedir unas pizzas para celebrar la victoria frente a los Omegas, pero Itachi se disculpó, dejándonos a todos alucinados, nunca se perdía una.

- Lo siento chicos debo regresar a casa. No he visto en todo el día a mi hermana y… ha sido su primer día, ya sabéis- rió

- No me puedo creer que Itachi Haruno rechace una celebración, para ir a hacer de canguro- comentó James burlándose.

- Tú no conoces a mi hermana- rió- te aseguro que es la que menos necesita un canguro

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de la hermandad, vimos a Naruto en la entrada de las Kappas con mi hermana, por lo que todos empezamos a burlarnos de ellos.

- ¡Qué Naru! ¿Lo conseguirás éste año?- gritó Itachi, por lo que todos reímos.

- Meteros en vuestros asuntos ¡Bakkas!- rió Naruto.

- Hinata por Dios… dale un poco de vidilla al muchacho- grité- desde que está enamorado no se acuerda de sus hermanos.

Todos incluido Itachi, nos sentamos en los escalones de acceso para, como no, incordiarlos un poco más, por lo que rápidamente se despidieron.

Cuando Naruto besó a Hinata en la mejilla, todos empezamos a gritar, lo que hizo que mi hermana enrojeciera y nos dedicase a todos nosotros, un precioso dedo corazón.

Tras eso, cada uno se marchó para su destino, el entretenimiento había acabado.

Esa noche dormí como un bebé, estaba molido. El verano sedentario me había hecho perder la forma física.

Al día siguiente, casi me quedé dormido. James al ver que no me había levantado, gustosamente aporreó mi puerta a modo de despertador.

Me vestí rápidamente y me fui a la universidad volando sin darme tiempo a desayunar.

La mañana fue entretenida, sin darme tiempo a pensar en nada.

En unos de los descansos, estuve tentado a ir a la zona de Derecho, para ver si veía a Sakura pero… me abstuve. ¿Qué le diría si me la encontrase? La zona de derecho, estaba en la otra punta de la de medicina.

Barajé varias opciones como: "necesito a una abogada", "maté a mi primer paciente", o "vengo a denunciarte por hechicera" pero… ninguna de ellas era la más adecuada.

Finalmente me contuve, era lo más sensato.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo me fui a la cafetería, estaba hambriento.

En la mesa ya estaban Hinata, Naruto, Karin, Ino, Keita, James y… un extraño Itachi.

- Ey Itachi, ¿Qué te pasa?- Estaba ausente y era la primera vez que veía su bandeja repleta de verduras y no solo eso, se había dedicado a llenar cada púa del tenedor de guisantes.

- No tuvo una buena noche- rió James.

- Ino… ¿le volviste a dar calabazas?- reí.

- Nop, esta vez… le dio calabazas otra- rió y yo me quedé sin entender nada.

- Hubo bronca en casa con mi hermana- me susurró Kei

Siempre supe que meter a su hermana en casa no era una buena opción, pero ellos siempre la defendieron.

Dijeron que no era como las otras chicas pero… sabía que tarde o temprano, que en este caso fue demasiado prematuro, iba a haber problemas.

Cuando acabaron las clases, aproveché para ir a comprar algunas cosas que me hacían falta al súper.

Algo me llamó la atención y fue que, todo el campus y parte de la universidad, estaba empapelada con carteles y pancartas sobre Zeta Psi, cosa extrañas en ellos. Nunca habían hecho nada así y menos… organizar una fiesta, como anunciaban los carteles.

Una chica, que supuse que era novata, me entregó un tríptico con información de la Hermandad.

- ¿Te gustaría pertenecer a nuestra hermandad?- ésta chica finalmente era novata, todos sabían que era el líder Alpha.

- No creo que a mis hermanos Alphas les gustase quedarse sin su líder, ¿no crees?- le dije guiñándole un ojo, lo que hizo que se ruborizase.

Era extraño que los Zetas organizasen una fiesta, y más… que fueran los primeros.

Normalmente las fiestas se comenzaban a organizar, una vez que todas las hermandades habían cerrado los plazos de inscripciones y haber seleccionado a los nuevos miembros.

De camino a la hermandad, vi que seguía habiendo carteles y folletos por todos lados.

Para ir a mi hermandad tenía que pasar por la puerta de los Zetas y… estuve tentado a entrar para preguntar pero… no me atreví. En la cornisa de la casa, habían colgado un cartel mucho mayor, animando a la gente a hermanarse con ellos y otro anunciando la fiesta.

Cuando me disponía a avanzar en mi camino, vi a uno de sus miembros, el cual creía que se llamaba Ken, salir corriendo de la casa, con una mano y su camiseta llena de sangre. Eso me alertó.

- Uchiha… tú estás estudiando medicina ¿verdad?- No esperé a que me dijese más, y me acerqué a él corriendo.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por dónde estás sangrando?- tenía dos zonas manchadas, el brazo y la camiseta

- No soy yo… es una hermana, ¿puedes….? – no lo dejé acabar.

- Indícame donde está.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es **copyright** del famoso y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-sempai). El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Joha **cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sí, losé no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme desaparecido por TANTO TIEMPO, me disculpo públicamente; Y menos tampoco lo tengo al no terminar las demás historias que están en proceso. No tengo excusa, bueno si la tengo pero siempre me pasa lo mismo así que veo innecesario re-escribirlo. Soy sincera, pero la verdad es que soy una persona muy enfermiza y eso es lo que me friega a la hora de escribir. He decidido empezar a actualizar, porque ya es mucho eso de estar tan ausente como yo lo he estado, además las que me siguen en mi otra cuenta (La de **Cereciito17**) Saben que no les miento, cuando les digo que he estado enferma. Cuídense y _que la suerte este siempre de su lado._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14<strong>

El chico salió a correr, y yo lo seguí de cerca.

Era la primera vez que entraba en la casa Zeta y… no estaba nada mal montada.

No había lujos, pero si era una casa bastante familiar, daba gusto estar allí

Subimos por unas escaleras que nos llevaron a la primera planta. Una vez allí, vimos a varias personas en la puerta de una habitación, por lo que supuse que era allí donde estaría la chica.

Ken entró en la habitación y yo le seguí. Todos los allí congregados se quedaron mirándome, todos sabían quién era.

Podía ver a alguien tumbada en una cama, pero… había otra chica delante y no pude ver de quién se trataba. Esta chica sujetaba una toalla en la pierna de la herida.

Por instinto me recogí las mangas de mi camisa y me acerqué a la cama.

La chica que estaba sujetando la toalla se apartó permitiéndome ver a la persona que yacía en la cama y…casi me caigo al suelo de la impresión.

Era ella, era Sakura y estaba inconsciente.

- Dios…Sakura- susurré- ¿Qué…qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le ha pasado?- me puse nervioso.

- Se ha caído desde… altura y se ha herido con la rama de un árbol- ésta chica tenía que ser original hasta para caerse.

- Y… ¿Cómo que no habéis llamado a una ambulancia? ¿Por qué la habéis movido del suelo? Puede tener una lesión- les grité.

- Estaba consciente pero… cuando la traíamos para acá se desmayó. Hablaba cosas coherentes y… sabía lo que había ocurrido- me dijo Ken. Al menos se había asegurado de que no se había golpeado en la cabeza.

- Y… ¿Cómo coños se ha caído desde altura?- Joder estaba en albornoz, no era la forma más adecuada de subirse a ningún sitio.

- Ella… pues…- Ken no sabía que responder por lo que supe que escondían algo.

- Se subió para colocar los carteles y se resbaló- respondió otro.

Ahí había algo raro. Nadie se sube en un tejado para colocar unos carteles, para eso existen las escaleras, y mucho menos en albornoz, además donde estaban colocados los carteles, no había ningún árbol.

Ahora mismo no me importaba el motivo, tenía que asegurarme que estaba bien.

- Donde hay un baño, tengo que lavarme las manos- le pregunté a Ken.

Este sin decir nada me acompañó, se le veía bastante nervioso. Cuando salí le pedí que me trajeran todo el material de botiquín que tuvieran en la casa, aunque no estaba seguro que pudiese hacer algo allí.

Volví de nuevo a la habitación y les pedí a todos que salieran, excepto a Ken y a la chica que había estado con Sakura cuando llegué.

Me explicaron que el árbol había amortiguado la caída y por tanto no se había golpeado muy fuerte.

Aparté la toalla lentamente para estudiar la herida, que estaba en el muslo, y vi que la hemorragia había parado, sangraba pero… con menor intensidad. La presión que había ejercido la chica había servido para cortarla.

El corte era limpio, por suerte… no parecía infectado, al haber sido provocado por una rama de un árbol.

Al tratarse de una rama, era poco probable o casi imposible, que hubiese cortado algún músculo o tendón, además si hubiese sido así, el sangrado habría sido mucho mayor.

Tenía un gran hematoma en el muslo a causa de la incisión y el golpe. La sangre había sido a causa de la rotura de algunos vasos sanguíneos.

Cuando toqué su blanca pierna, la noté estremecerse y removerse un poco en la cama.

- Shhh Tranquila Sakura- le susurré

Al momento me trajeron varios botiquines, que por suerte estaban bastante completos. Me coloqué unos guantes de látex, tomé unas gasas y las impregné de agua oxigenada para proceder a la limpieza de la herida.

Limpié la zona exterior, para eliminar cualquier suciedad a causa de la caída.

- Ahhh- dijo abriendo los ojos confusa.

- Veo que… finalmente fui yo el primero en salvarte- reí.

- ¿Sa…Sasuke? – abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendida, intentando incorporarse.

- No te muevas- la detuve colocando mi mano en su hombro- Tienes una herida…

- ¿Sangre?- preguntó aterrorizada- Dime que no.

- Si, en tu pierna, pero… tranquila, por suerte no ha sido mucho- le dije para tranquilizarla.

- Áyame, Áyame- se removió nerviosa- tráeme algo para taparme la nariz, un clínex o algo pero…impregnado en alcohol o lo que sea- su reacción fue exagerada pero al momento entendí que… Sakura no soportaba el olor a sangre.

- ¿No me digas que… te asusta la sangre?- reí.

- Muy gracioso Uchiha pero… no puedo soportarlo. Creo que eso es lo que me ha hecho perder la conciencia antes

- Genial y yo pensé que…te habías golpeado la cabeza- reí, ésta chica era increíble.

- No, un árbol amortiguó mi caída, robándome un trozo de mi pierna claro- esta vez rio ella- aunque después caí de espalda- tocó su espalda y se quejó- Al parecer ser Tarzán no es lo mío.

- Ahora te miraré la espalda, déjame que te cure la pierna para que no salga más sangre ¿vale?

Sakura no dijo nada, limitándose a cerrar fuertemente sus ojos, después de colocarse el pañuelo empapado en colonia que le trajo Áyame, en la nariz

Evité reírme ante la reacción de Sakura, era… demasiado graciosa.

Limpié la herida meticulosamente, asegurándome que no hubiese ninguna astilla o similar clavada en el interior. Una vez limpia, le administré un antiséptico, povidona yodada.

Coloqué unas gasas encima de la herida y con esparadrapo, aseguré el vendaje para proteger la herida.

- Listo- dije mirándola a los ojos, unos ojos que me hacían perder la cordura, unos ojos que me enloquecían- Vamos a ver tu espalda.

- No tranquilo estoy bien, no hace falta…- intentó rehuir.

- Sakura… no me voy a ir sin ver tu espalda- le advertí tranquilamente- te has caído desde una altura considerable y… ha sido una irresponsabilidad por parte de todos- miré tanto a Ken como a Áyame- No haberte llevado al hospital. Puedes tener algo roto.

- No ha sido para tanto- insistió.

- Por favor Sakura…- insté

- Está biiiennnnnn- dijo vencida.

Tanto Ken como Áyame, salieron de la habitación para darle intimidad, ya que para verle la espalda tenía que quitarse el albornoz.

Con tranquilidad se metió entre las ropas de la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo completamente. Supuse que le daba vergüenza que la viera en ropa interior.

Para no incomodarla me giré, mirando un pequeño corcho que había sobre la pared, con unas fotografías en la que aparecía Ken y otros chicos más, por lo que sospeché que esa habitación era de él.

¿Viviría Sakura en esa casa? Nunca imaginé que fuera miembro de los Zetas aunque… no me extrañaba para nada, Sakura no pegaba con la forma de actuar de las Kappas o las Betas.

- Y… ¿me vas a contar que hacías subida en las tejas en albornoz?- dije finalmente mientras seguía mirando las fotos.

- Nop, es top secret- rió mientras la escuchaba moverse.

- ¿Qué tiene de top secret colgar unas pancartas en las tejas?- dije girándome cuando supe que estaba lista.

- Si lo sabes… ¿para qué preguntas?- rió aunque… no me tragaba esa teoría.

- Porque no me lo creo. No me cuadra verte subida en el tejado, en albornoz y… que caigas de ahí y te medio rajes la pierna con un árbol que… casualmente no existe- Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron a tope.

- Es verdad, me has pillado- confirmó- Verás… queríamos asegurarnos la asistencia de mucha gente a la fiesta y… habíamos decidido posar en el tejado en ropa interior- rió

- No me vas a contar la verdad ¿O no?- dije mientras le descubría la espalda bajando las sábanas.

- Nop.- al menos era sincera.

Tenía una contusión bastante grande en la zona dorsal derecha de su espalda. Me quité los guantes para poder tocar su piel con mayor sensibilidad y pasé mis manos palpando toda su espalda.

- Dime si te duele en alguna zona a medida que voy palpando- le dije mientras mis manos recorrían cada centímetro de su piel. Cuando llegué a la zona de la contusión se quejó- Tienes una contusión dorsal, esto… te dolerá por varios días

- Genial, encima de coja, jorobada- rió

- Aun así deberías ir al hospital. Deberían hacerte radiografías, no puedo ver si algún hueso tiene alguna lesión- le informé aun sabiendo que no iría.

- Uchiha, estoy bien, solo… magullada- alegó

- Puedo llevarte, tengo mi coche cerca- me ofrecí, a parte… aprovecharía para estar más rato junto a Sakura.

- Gracias pero… estoy bien. Tengo… muchas cosas que hacer.- sentenció.

Cubrí de nuevo su espalda, levantándome posteriormente de la cama.

- Sakura… no sabías que pertenecías a los Zeta- la tanteé

- Si…apenas llevo dos días

- Y… ¿Cómo es que éste año van a hacer una fiesta? Nunca la habían hecho antes, además… hay pancartas y carteles por todo el campus- Sakura sonrió, dándole un brillo especial a sus ojos.

- Pues… supongo que… habrán cambiado- parecía no quererme contar la verdad, Sakura era muy sincera y sabía que encubría alguna información.

Sakura se giró quedando boca arriba, por lo que aproveché para aproximarme otra vez a ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Y **nadie me regalo nada en mi cumpleaños número 19 ¿O solo lo olvidaron?

¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD ¡Nah! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador, jodiendose las pocas nalgas que tiene uno. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye

**Mordiskitos**

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es **copyright** del famoso y talentoso Masashi Kishimoto (Kishi-sempai). El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **no me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Gegargas** **cualquier** copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias:** AU, OoC.

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Sí, losé no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme desaparecido por TANTO TIEMPO, me disculpo públicamente; Yo sé que me merezco muchas cosillas que estoy completamente segura son ilegales en todo el mundo. Perdón, ya sé que con una disculpa no basta, pero eso es lo que puedo ofrecerles ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 15<strong>

Quería besarla, quería abrazarla, pedirle que me dejara estar a su lado pero… antes, debía acabar con Karin, esa relación, si se le podía llamar así, estaba más que de sobra en mi vida.

- Gracias Sasuke por todo- me dijo Sakura sacándome de mis pensamientos

- No tienes que darlas, estoy para eso, aunque… preferiría que la próxima vez nos viéramos tomando algo juntos- me lancé, debía aprovechar el momento.

- Eso está hecho, te debo… - calló pensativa- Bueno… te debo algo.

Al momento, mi maldito móvil sonó y no podía ser otra que la "abusadora", es decir Karin. Sakura rió ante la melodía.

- ¿No vas a responder?- me dijo divertida

- No es importante- disimulé

- Pues…creo que la abusadora no pensará igual- genial… Sakura era demasiado perceptiva.

**_Sakura_**

Seguía sumida en mi sueño cuando un dolor en mi pierna derecha me devolvió a la vida.

Tenía algo en la pierna que me quemaba la piel, aparte de sentir que mi corazón se había desplazado del centro de mi pecho hacia mi pierna.

La voz más seductora que había tenido el placer de conocer, se encontraba ahora en mis sueños consolándome pero… parecía demasiado real. Parecía que la podía escuchar a mi lado.

Al momento el dolor de mi pierna se hizo mayor, sintiendo una presión en ella que me mataba de dolor, por lo que no pude reprimir que de mi boca se escapara un quejido haciendo que mis ojos se abriesen, para buscar la causa de mi sufrir.

Cuando por fin pude ver con claridad, pensaba que estaba en el cielo y que los angelitos tenían la cara de Sasuke Uchiha.

Parpadeé varias veces por si mi cuerpo, aparte de regalarme dolor a exportar, me hacía tener visiones pero… su voz angelical volvió a sonar.

Tartamudeé para nombrarlo, como una lela pero… estaba desubicada. Mi último recuerdo fue de mi caída desde la maldita cornisa, y mi conversación con Akira por tanto… ¿qué hacía Sasuke aquí?

Intenté incorporarme para buscar las respuestas a mis incógnitas, pero él me detuvo, colocando dulcemente su mano en mi hombro

Lo peor fue cuando me dijo que tenía herida la pierna, haciéndome recordar el olor tan desagradable que me hizo perder mi conciencia anteriormente.

Rápidamente le pedí a Áyame que me trajera algo para camuflar ese maldito olor a oxido y sal, ahora no quería desmayarme, Sasuke estaba a mi lado y… no quería desaprovechar la ocasión.

Cuando Sasuke comenzó a curarme la herida coloqué el pañuelo en mi nariz y cerré fuertemente los ojos. Estaba quedando como una cobarde pero… ¿acaso no lo era? Ese era mi punto débil y… no podía ocultarlo.

Apenas sentí como Sasuke me curaba, lo hacía con tanta dulzura que… parecían caricias más que curas.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? Era injusto para el resto de los humanos, a su lado parecíamos muñequitos.

Había transcurrido poco tiempo hasta que escuché su voz, avisándome que había acabado, pidiéndome dejarle revisar mi espalda.

Intenté zafarme pero… era demasiado insistente y además… tenía razón, por lo que no me pude resistir.

Ahora me quedaba averiguar cómo haría para quitarme el albornoz, metida en la cama

Ken y Ayame salieron de la habitación sin tener que pedírselo, cosa que les agradecí silenciosamente.

Me metí en la cama cubriéndome con las mantas para cubrir mi cuerpo, aunque no me hubiese importado que Sasuke me ayudase a quitarme el albornoz, para que nos íbamos a engañar a éstas alturas, pero… ahora estaba como un profesional no como… -_ Eso es mentira Sakura, tú no lo ves como un médico- _me dijo mi diablillo interior.

Mientras me preparaba para su exploración, Sasuke comenzó a interrogarme sobre el accidente. Intenté averiguar la información que le habían dado los chicos, pues sabía que para nada contarían la verdad, sonaría bastante mal decirle:

-_Entré a la casa de las Kappas para robar uno de sus modelitos, para comprar a las Betas-_

Sasuke para nada era tonto, y no se tragaba la versión de Akira pero… no quería mentirle, no se lo merecía, por suerte él respetó mi silencio

Descubrió mi espalda y comenzó a pasear sus manos por toda ella, haciéndome estremecer al notar su tacto y el calor de sus manos. Era… demasiado delicioso su roce.

Tras su estudio me dijo que tenía una contusión dorsal, ofreciéndome acompañarme al hospital pero… no podía perder el tiempo esta tarde.

Si no tuviera nada importante entre manos, habría aceptado, al menos habría merecido la pena pasar la tarde a su lado.

Finalmente cubrió mi espalda levantándose posteriormente de la cama

Se sorprendió de que perteneciese a los Zetas y no me extrañaba, yo si sabía que él era un Alpha.

Me preguntó acerca de la fiesta pero le di la información que todo el mundo tenía, no le podía contar la verdad, si lo hacía, corría el riesgo que se lo contase a su líder y éste hiciese lo mismo con la muñeca diabólica, y eso sería nuestro fin, sería tirar a la basura todos los esfuerzos realizados y… hacer que mi gran aterrizaje forzado no hubiese merecido la pena.

Me giré para poder verlo a los ojos, lo necesitaba. Estaba bastante confundida y… necesitaba conocer algún sentimiento de él.

Apenas nos conocíamos, pero ambos nos comportábamos como si lo hiciéramos de toda la vida, había una conexión bastante grande entre los dos y eso no era casualidad.

Su mirada era pura, limpia, sincera, y esperaba que la mía no fuera menos.

- Gracias Sasuke por todo- le dije para interrumpir el silencio de nuestras miradas.

- No tienes que darlas, estoy para eso, aunque… preferiría que la próxima vez nos viéramos tomando algo juntos- ¿quería quedar conmigo?

- Eso está hecho, te debo… - _la vida_, pero eso no se lo dije- Bueno… te debo algo.

Cuando iba a invitarlo a la fiesta sonó su teléfono, facilitándome la melodía presagiar quién era la persona que lo llamaba, "la abusadora" y no había mejor sustantivo que la definiera.

Si lo que mostraba la foto de la habitación de Karin era verdad, me llevaría un gran chasco. Sasuke para nada parecía ser el tipo de chico que le pegaba a esa petarda, sería como darle un buen jamón a un vegetariano.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado por lo que empecé a reír para quitarle hierro al asunto.

- ¿No vas a responder?- me imaginaba a la diabólica pegando votes porque Sasuke no contestaba.

- No es importante- dijo tranquilamente, lo que me relajó.

- Pues…creo que la abusadora no pensará igual- tras mi comentario se puso nervioso- Tranquilo luego le explicas.

- No hay nada que explicar y no hay a quién dar explicaciones- ¿eso significaba que no tenía novia?- Bueno…quizás quieres que avise a alguien que esté preocupado por ti- sonreí al ver como tanteaba si tenía pareja.

- Tranquilo, no hay nadie a quién informar- su cara mostró alivio.

Me incorporé sentándome en la cama, cubriendo mi pecho con las mantas, y Sasuke se acercó de nuevo hasta mi posición, sentándose en la cama, descolocándome por completo.

- ¿Vendrás el sábado a la fiesta?- le pregunté con poca voz.

- ¿Quieres que venga?- eso no se preguntaba, ese chico era…demasiado sensual y me hacía perder el norte.

- Claro, por eso te he invitado- sonreí

- Pues… cuenta con ello- cuando dijo eso se acercó lentamente hacia mí y me besó

**Continuara…**


End file.
